Conociendo el fruto de nuestro amor
by Karon
Summary: Inuyasha ha tomado una decisión. Años más tarde quiere remendar su error, pero ya nada es igual y se encontrará con una sorpresa. ¿Logrará obtener el cariño de aquel recuerdo?
1. Default Chapter

**Conociendo el fruto de nuestro amor**

_Acción_

_/Pensamientos/_

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

**Solo un Capricho**

Era de noche en el Sengoku, aquella amenaza llamada Naraku era solo parte del pasado, y lo más probable dentro de algunos años se convertiría en leyenda en los libros de historia. Faltaba poco para que la gran esfera nocturna se mostrara completa. Nuestro grupo regresaba a la aldea después de la última batalla con la victoria y la Perla de Shikon completa.

Anciana Kaede- Al fin regresaron

Kagome- Así es, y mire! Le muestra la perla

Anciana Kaede- La perla, por fin completa!

Shippo- Y no solo eso la maldición de Miroku ha desaparecido

Anciana Kaede- Es eso verdad excelencia?

Miroku- Si, es verdad

Inuyasha dio media vuelta y se internó en el bosque, Kagome fue tras él, ambos se encontraron debajo del árbol sagrado.

Inuyasha- Quien últimamente se mostraba callado y agresivo Se puede saber por que vienes tras de mí?

Kagome- Yo… solo venía a hablar contigo

Inuyasha- Y no podía esperar a mañana?

Kagome- Yo lo siento, Baja la vista no te quería importunar, en realidad venía a entregarte esto Le muestra la perla supongo que la vas a usar, no es verdad?

Inuyasha- Sorprendido Yo….

Kagome- Después de todo tu fuiste quien se arriesgo más para poder obtener los fragmentos y poder cumplir tu deseo

Inuyasha- Quédatela tu dándole la espalda yo ya no la voy a necesitar, después de tendré que irme con Kikyo

Kagome se quedó estática ante la declaración de Inuyasha, después de todo el se iría con ella, esa era su decisión, pero, y que sería de ella?. Un silencio incomodo se creo entre los dos.

Kagome- /Yo ya sabía cual era su decisión, solo faltaba que me lo dijera con sus propias palabras/ contuvo su llanto, lo sabía, no era el momento Entonces me lo quedaré yo y la cuidaré

Inuyasha- Si, será lo mejor

Kagome- Bueno, será mejor regresar con los demás

Inuyasha- Adelántate, después te alcanzo

Kagome- Esta bien

Kagome desapareció de la vista de Inuyasha.

Inuyasha- /Lo siento Kagome, pero me tengo que ir con Kikyo, ahora me doy cuenta que jamás podré decirte lo que siento por ti/

Kagome llega a la cabaña donde solo se encontraban la anciana Kaede, Shippo y Kirara.

Kagome- Y donde están Sango y el monje Miroku?

Anciana Kaede- Ambos salieron un rato, lo tienen muy merecido, un tiempo a solas les hara bien

Kagome- Es verdad /por lo menos una historia va a terminar bien/

Shippo- Bosteza Ahhh, ya me voy a dormir se acomoda y se duerme

No muy lejos de la cabaña a orillas del río una pareja se encontraba admirando el paisaje.

Sango- Al fin todo termino

Miroku- Si, es verdad, por fin puedo pensar en un futuro

Sango- Y que piensa hacer ahora Excelencia?

Miroku- Pues ahora sin la maldición de mi mano podré cumplir la promesa que le hice a una joven muy bella, claro, si ella aún me sigue esperando voltea a ver a Sango y tu que opinas Sango? Aún quieres cumplir con aquella promesa?

Sango- Sonrojada Acaso, aún se acuerda de ello? o/o

Miroku- Como olvidar aquella promesa si lo que más deseo es pasar el resto de mi vida a lado de la mujer que más amo

Ambos poco a poco acercan sus rostros hasta rozar sus labios en una suave caricia.

Sango- Separándose solo unos milímetros Yo también deseo que pases el resto de tu vida a lado de la mujer a la que amas, ya que ella se muere por compartir el resto de su vida a tu lado el espacio entre sus labios se volvió a cerrar repitiendo aquella dulce caricia

Después de un tiempo que pareció interminable, eterno, ambos volvieron a admirar el paisaje, pero ahora como una pareja.

Sango- Miroku, que crees que vaya a pasar ahora con Kagome e Inuyasha?

Mirouku- No lo sé Sango, no lo sé, pero no creo que termine bien

Sango- Pobre Kagome

Miroku- Será lo mejor para ella

Sango- oo Por que dices eso?

Miroku- Cerrando los ojos La señorita Kagome necesita a alguien que le corresponda completamente, abre los ojos es una joven bella y dulce, solo Inuyasha no se da cuenta de eso

Sango- Kagome es demasiado pura y buena, a veces pienso que Inuyasha no merece semejante regalo como lo es el amor se Kagome

Miroku- Suspirando Pero que le vamos a hacer

La pareja regreso a la cabaña de la anciana Kaede, el único que no se encontraba ahí era Inuyasha y prefirieron mejor no preguntar, el sueño venció a los presentes y se durmieron, excepto una persona, esa persona era Kagome, la cual se encontraba pensando.

Kagome- /Creo que es hora de que me vaya, esta aventura ha terminado. Y si quiero que Inuyasha se vaya sin que se preocupe por mi, sin remordimiento de haber hecho algo mal será mejor que sea yo la primera en irse. Será difícil decirles adiós a todos, a aquellos que considero como mi familia. Esto terminó/

Algunas lágrimas por fin salieron de sus ojos y en silenciosos sollozos se quedó profundamente dormida. El día llego, todos se levantaron y desayunaron, pero todos notaron que Kagome se encontraba extraña, más callada, seria y otra cosa más….

Kagome- Se levanta Voy a pasear un rato

Shippo- Voy contigo

Kagome- No pequeño Shippo, quisiera estar sola un rato acaricia la cabeza del pequeño, toma su mochila y se adentra al bosque

Sango- Ve con mucha melancolía como desaparece Kagome entre la espesura del bosque Al fin paso, no es cierto?

Miroku- Sango

Sango- Kagome ya no tiene ese brillo de alegría que siempre tuvo en sus ojos…… Inuyasha la termino de matar en vida

Miroku- Si, simple y sencillamente desapareció

Kagome llegó al pozo, prepararía todo para marcharse esa noche, dejó su mochila a lado del pozo, de ahí saco una manta, después se sentó a lado del pozo y se puso a llorar, quería desahogarse en ese momento para después no volverlo a hacer ni frente de sus amigos, ni de él….. sobre todo de él. La mañana pasó dando paso a la tarde, Kagome regresó con los demás ya mas tranquila, ahí se encontraba él con los demás, ya les había dicho que pronto se iría a buscar a Kikyo, noticia que no dejó muy conformes a sus amigos

Shippo- Corriendo a brazos de Kagome llorando Ese perro tonto se quiere ir a buscar a Kikyo y nos va a dejar solitos

Kagome- Viendo a Inuyasha Y cuando te irás?

Inuyasha- ….. En dos días…..

Shippo- Lo vas a dejar irse?

Kagome- Viendo a Shippo Yo no puedo hacer nada Shippo, esa es decisión de él, tan solo somos sus amigos para desearle lo mejor en el nuevo camino que él emprenderá

Kagome le sonrió a Inuyasha, todos se asombraron ante la respuesta de la joven. Ahí fue cuando Inuyasha se percató de que la Kagome que conocía ya no existía, ya no estaban esos ojos que le encantaban, con aquellos destellos de alegría e inocencia, ahora eran tristes, lo único que no había cambiado era su sinceridad.

Miroku- Después de un incomodo silencio Por que no pasamos a comer, solo la esperábamos a usted señorita Kagome

Kagome- Con la misma sonrisa Claro

Durante la comida no hubo mayor conversación, casi todo el tiempo se la pasaron en silencio y si hablaban trataban de no tocar el tema de Inuyasha y Kagome, la anciana Kaede había salido y no sabían a que hora regresaría, así es que solo eran ellos y su silencio.

Kagome- /Bien, es hora, o si no jamás lo haré/ Por cierto…….. en mi época se dice que…… si no les dices a las personas lo que sientes en ese momento después te arrepentirás ya que no sabes si estarán ahí todavía para escucharte todos pusieron atención a sus palabras y creo que este es el momento para decirles esto…….. quiero decirles que son las personas más maravillosas que he conocido, tuvimos nuestras altas y nuestras bajas, juntos reímos y lloramos, estoy agradecida con el destino por haberlos puesto en mi camino, y a ustedes por el apoyo y la amistad incondicional que siempre me brindaron, que se convirtieron en mi familia, a su lado aprendí muchas cosas….. Bueno, creo que eso es todo, todo se reduce a un "gracias" y ahora que se los dije me siento mucho mejor. Sonrie

Sango- /Se esta despidiendo/

Miroku- /Señorita Kagome/

Inuyasha- /Kagome/

Todos se quedaron impactados por las palabras de Kagome, Shippo se acercó a ella y la abrazó, aunque por lo pequeño que era no sabía lo que significaban estas palabras, lo más probable es que de haber sabido su significado estaría llorando.

Shippo- Yo también te quiero mucho Kagome

Kagome- Corresponde el abrazo Eh Inuyasha, puedo hablar contigo a solas?

Inuyasha- Eh, Si

Kagome deja a Shippo en el Suelo y toma la manta que había sacado en la mañana, ambos se levantaron, cuando estaban a punto de salir Sango hablo.

Sango- Kagome

Kagome- Si? Volteo a verla

Sango- Nosotros también sentimos lo mismo por ti, y recuerda que siempre estaremos aquí para ti, siempre que lo necesites, siempre seremos tus amigos y tu familia y en cualquier decisión que tomes te apoyaremos

Kagome- Gracias

Miroku- Señorita Kagome, Sango hablo por los dos

Kagome- Lo se, y gracias

Inuyasha- No vamos?

Kagome- Si Kagome e Inuyasha salen de la cabaña

Sango- Miroku mirándolo con tristeza reflejada en sus ojos

Miroku- Si Sango, lo sé /No va a regresar/ ambos veían fijamente por donde se había ido la pareja

Shippo- Los veía confundido Que pasa?

Miroku- Nada Shippo, será mejor que te duermas

Shippo- Pero….

Sango- Será mejor que lo hagas Shippo /se va a poner muy triste cuando se de cuenta/

Shippo- Esta bien

Ambos llegaron a un lugar que parecía mágico, la noche había caído y la luna se encontraba enorme y llena brindando suficiente luz para admirar aquel paisaje de verdes pastos y un lago que reflejaba al astro nocturno como espejo, tan claro que también se apreciaban las estrellas en él. Inuyasha se quedó asombrado ante aquel espectáculo.

Inuyasha- Como encontraste este lugar?

Kagome- Tranquila, extendiendo la manta sobre el pasto En uno de mis tantos paseos

Inuyasha- La voltea a ver Ah…. Que haces?

Kagome- Se sienta sobre la manta Ven, siéntate para que platiquemos Inuyasha se sienta a su lado

Inuyasha- De que querías hablar

Kagome- Baja la vista Inuyasha tu sabes lo que siento por ti, y espero que también sepas que siempre he deseado tu felicidad, por eso al igual que tú, he tomado mi decisión. Se perder y también se cuando retirarme

Inuyasha- Que quieres decir?

Kagome- Me voy Inuyasha, mañana regresaré a mi época para ya no volver más

Inuyasha- Pero…

Kagome- Será mejor para los dos, no te preocupes, estaré bien, por fin regresaré a mi vida normal, fuera de peligros y monstruos

Inuyasha- Kagome…. Yo…

Kagome- Sonrojada -/- Solo me gustaría que me cumplieras un último capricho antes de irme…. nerviosa aunque, si me dices que no, lo entenderé

Inuyasha- Yo…. Trataré de cumplirte aquel capricho

Kagome- Se acerca a su oreja y le susurra Regálame esta noche a tu lado, una noche que jamás olvide, la noche en la que solo sea tuya

Inuyasha quedó en estado de shock , no podía creer lo que Kagome le pedía, era demasiado, claro no podía negar que sentía algo fuerte por ella, pero esto iba demasiado lejos. Kagome vio la cara de Inuyasha y decidió hablar.

Kagome- Sonrojada -/- O..olvida lo que dije es una tontería….. vaja la mirada solo a alguien tan tonta como yo se le ocurren este tipo de cosas /aparte me gustaría que mi primera vez fuera con alguien a quien yo ame y viceversa/ Será mejor que me vaya a dormir para mañana partir temprano. Adiós Inuyasha

Kagome se levanta y a su par Inuyasha.

Kagome- Bueno, Pues adiós

Inuyasha- La detiene del brazo Kagome, espera ……. Yo ……. Cumpliré tu capricho sonrojado -/-

Kagome- O/O E…estas seguro de lo que me dices?

Inuyasha- Y tu estas segura de lo que me pides? Se acerca al oído de la joven y así como ella le había hablado hace un momento él hace lo mismo por que una vez que comience no me voy a detener él se deleitaba respirando el dulce aroma de Kagome

Kagome- No, olvídalo, no quisiera……. Inuyasha va acercando sus labios a los de ella que hicieras…. va bajando la voz algo que no quieras

Inuyasha- Rozando sus labios con los labios de Kagome Pero, yo si quiero /Esta será la última vez que estaremos juntos y será una noche que ninguno de los dos olvidaremos jamás/

Inuyasha la tomó firmemente entre sus brazos y profundizó el beso, Kagome en el momento en que probó los labios de Inuyasha perdió toda voluntad. Inuyasha metió sus manos por debajo de la blusa de Kagome y ella al sentir el contacto de las manos de él en su piel sintió descargas eléctricas que le recorrieron todo el cuerpo ahogando un pequeño gemido en su garganta, era algo que le gustaba, inconscientemente rodeo con sus brazos el cuello de él tratando de sentirlo más cerca, tratando que lo que ella creía un suelo no se esfumara. Poco a poco se fueron despojando de sus ropas hasta quedar completamente desnudos. Inuyasha besaba suavemente el cuello de Kagome y sus manos delineaban delicadamente el contorno de su cuerpo tratando de memorizar aquella perfecta figura, Mientras despacio la iba recostando sobre la suave manta que ella misma había colocado. Eran tantas las sensaciones y emociones que él despertaba en ella. Kagome besaba el hombro de él y con sus manos también trataba de grabarse cada detalle, cada músculo, cada parte de él, lo sabía, esta sería la primera y la última vez que lo tendría así y lo aprovecharía y disfrutaría al máximo. Entre besos y caricias, donde uno exploraba al otro y trataban de dejar tatuada desesperadamente en su piel una parte de ellos en el otro. Llego el momento en el que ambos se convertirían en uno, Inuyasha penetró lentamente en Kagome, esta sintió dolor y un leve quejido salió de su boca y apretó más su abrazo con él, también sintió salir liquido de su entrepierna, clara evidencia de que él era el primero.

Inuyasha- Con su respiración entrecortada Estas bien?

Kagome- Tambien con su respiración entrecortada Si

Inuyasha- Estas…..segura? Estas… estas temblando

Kagome- Si, estoy bien…. No te……preocupes

Inuyasha- Te amo

Kagome- /Me lo estará diciendo a mi? No lo creo/ Yo también

Así fue como ambos se fundieron en un solo cuerpo, y en una sola alma, esa noche fue solo para ellos. Kagome antes de quedar dormida entre los brazos de Inuyasha paso sus brazos por el cuello de este quitándole por fin aquel rosario que en ocasiones utilizaba para calmarlo, Inuyasha al ver lo que hacía Kagome sonrió y la junto más a su cuerpo haciendo más intimo aquel contacto. La pareja se quedó por fin profundamente dormida en esa noche que se había convertido en algo especial e inolvidable para ambos.


	2. Mi razón de vivir

Conociendo el fruto de nuestro amor

(Acción)

/Pensamientos/

_Escrito_

Capítulo 2

Mi razón de vivir

Ambos se encontraban dormidos, abrazados, los colores morados en el horizonte indicaban que pronto amanecería. Kagome fue la primera en despertar, se sentía bien estando entre el calor de su cuerpo y de sus brazos.

Kagome- /Es hora de regresar a la realidad, si no lo hago ahora, no tendré el valor para irme/

Lo volteo a ver, se veía tan tranquilo, no quería dejarlo, pero tenía que hacerlo, sentía un poco adolorido su cuerpo, despacio fue deshaciendo el abrazo sin despertarlo teniendo éxito, cuando logró separarse él seguía dormido. Kagome se vistió y arropó a Inuyasha con su haori, miró el rosario que se encontraba a lado de donde ella estaba y lo recogió. Por última vez se acerco a él y le dio un beso en la frente.

Kagome- (Susurrando) Vida nada me debes, vida estamos en paz

Kagome se fue de ahí dejando atrás todo lo que pudo haber sido y no fue, al llegar al pozo, tomó su mochila que había colocado el día anterior a un lado.

Kagome- Adiós a todos, siento irme de esta manera, pero no tengo el valor de despedirme de ustedes personalmente, pero tengan por seguro de que los extrañaré y jamás los olvidaré.

Los primeros rayos de Sol se comenzaban a asomar, Kagome se grabó ese paisaje en la memoria ya que sería la última vez que lo vería, sonrió con nostalgia, subió al borde del pozo y salto. Al llegar a su época se quedo en el fondo del pozo un rato, lo más probable es que su familia se encontraría durmiendo aún, ahí nadie la molestaría y fue ahí donde por fin se desahogo.

El amanecer había llegado en la época antigua un joven de cabellos plateados abría sus dorados ojos, lentamente iba recordando los sucesos de la noche anterior, entonces fue cuando reaccionó.

Inuyasha- Y Kagome?

Con su vista trató de localizarla pero se dio cuenta de que no estaba ella ni su ropa, con su olfato tampoco logró localizarla.

Inuyasha- Demonios, donde estas?

Se levantó, se vistió, estaba a punto de recoger la manta pero se detuvo al ver una mancha roja en ella, era sangre, y era de Kagome y sabía perfectamente lo que significaba eso.

Inuyasha- /Habrá ido a la aldea/

Recogió la manta y se dirigió a la aldea, ahí ya se encontraban Sango y Miroku despiertos preparando el desayuno, ambos voltearon a ver al recién llegado.

Inuyasha- Kagome esta aquí?

La pareja se vió entre sí entendiendo la situación, luego regresaron su vista hacia su amigo.

Miroku- No, no hemos visto a la señorita Kagome desde ayer que se fue contigo

Inuyasha- Que!

Sango- Inuyasha, sabes lo que significa no es cierto?

Miroku- Sus palabras de ayer antes de irse fueron sus palabras de despedida para todos nosotros

Inuyasha- Eso quiere decir que….. no, no…. El pozo, claro, aún puedo alcanzarla /yo no me he despedido de ella/

Inuyasha salió corriendo en dirección al pozo, sentía la necesidad de decirle tantas cosas, necesitaba gritárselo. Al llegar al pozo no dudó ni un instante en entrar, sin embargo nada paso, absolutamente nada, ni luces, ni la sensación de flotar, nada, volteo la mirada hacia arriba y podía ver claramente el cielo despejado, algo no andaba bien lo intentó una y otra vez durante un largo rato pero sin lograr nada.

Inuyasha- (Desesperado) Será acaso que ya no la volveré a ver?

Entonces fue cuando sintió algo que hace mucho que no sentía, la humedad en sus mejillas venida desde sus ojos, un nudo en la garganta y en la boca del estómago, pero sobre todo aquel sentimiento de vació y de soledad.

Del otro lado del pozo en la época actual una joven ya fuera de la estructura con sus manos en el borde y su cabeza entre sus brazos, de rodillas seguía sollozando por el capítulo que tuvo que cerrar tan abruptamente de su vida.

Kagome- /Sellé el pozo, no te sentirás comprometido conmigo, nuestra historia terminó/

Aun que ella se sentía desmoronar por dentro sabía que él se encontraba bien, ahora solo faltaba volver a su monótona vida, pero como podría hacerlo después de tantas aventuras que había vivido.

Kagome- /Solo el tiempo lo dirá/

Inuyasha después de sus desesperados intentos cansado salió del pozo, antes de irse miró de nuevo el pozo.

Inuyasha- Esta noche haré el amor contigo en un sueño, para luego despertar y ver que ya no estas mas a mi lado.

Con la cabeza baja volvió a la aldea, Shippo le saltó en la cabeza, sus amigos solo esperaron algún comentario.

Shippo- Donde esta Kagome?

Inuyasha- (Haciendo a un lado a Shippo) No pude pasar, lo intente varias veces, pero no pude

Shippo- Eso… eso que quiere decir?

Sango- (En tono maternal) Shippo, ayer, antes de que Kagome se fuera a hablar con Inuyasha recuerdas las palabras que nos dijo?

Shippo- Si

Sango- Pues esas palabras no las dijo por que si…… en ese momento ella se despidió de nosotros

Shippo- ……..

Sango- Shippo estas bien?

Shippo- No, no es cierto, ella sólo se enojó con Inuyasha, ya verán que al rato regresa comenzando a llorar Inuyasha, vas a ir por ella verdad?

Inuyasha- Lo siento, pero ya no puedo pasar, lo intente, pero….. no puedo.

Al día siguiente Inuyasha se fue en busca de Kikyo y los demás no volvieron a ver ni a Kagome, ni a Inuyasha, así es que resignados comenzaron a hacer sus vidas pero en el fondo recordaban a sus amigos y deseaban que a pesar de todo lo que pasó ellos se encontraran bien y saliendo adelante.

Dos meses pasaron desde la última vez que estuvo en la época antigua y muy a su pesar volvió a retomar su vida, sin embargo aquella chica llamada Kagome, aquella chica que destilaba alegría se volvió una joven hermética, seria y casi no hablaba, incluso se alejó de sus amigas, quienes concluyeron que el cambio de actitud de la joven se debió a aquel joven que conocieron un día que fueron a su casa. Hoyo, el joven que pretendía a Kagome trató de llamar con más insistencia la atención de la chica, pero todo fue en vano y prefirió seguir solo como su amigo, aunque también se volvió un tanto difícil.

Últimamente Kagome se levantaba con muchas nauseas y en varias ocasiones corría urgentemente al baño, también algunas veces se llegó a desmayar tanto es su escuela como en su casa, y cuando tenía hambre era de temer ya que se le antojaban muchas cosas y comía demasiado.

Mamá de Kagome- Creo que sería conveniente que fueras al doctor

Kagome- Mamá exageras un poco, estoy bien, no te preocupes

Mamá de Kagome- Pero….

Kagome- Ya se me pasará

Mamá de Kagome- Por favor Kagome, solo hazlo por mi, para estar tranquila

Kagome- (Resignada) Esta bien, esta bien, prometo mañana saliendo de la escuela ir, total, dentro de dos semanas serán vacaciones.

Mamá de Kagome- Gracias

Kagome- /Tal vez estaría bien solo morir y ya no sentir/ No estaría mal ir, mi periodo ya se retrasó un poco

Al día siguiente Kagome salió rápido de la escuela para dirigirse al hospital, ya que se haría un estudio completo. Al llegar al hospital dio un fuerte suspiro y entro.

Kagome- /Tengo el presentimiento de que algo va a cambiar/

En el momento que le entregaron sus resultados paso a consulta con una doctora.

Doctora- Por favor siéntate (Aome se sienta y le entrega el sobre con los resultados) veamos… y dime Kagome te has sentido mal últimamente? (revisando los papeles)

Kagome- No, solo tengo sueño todo el tiempo, pero se ha hecho cotidiano

Doctora- Desde hace cuanto?

Kagome- Dos meses

Doctora- Que tal comes?

Kagome- A veces demasiado, y otras veces me dan nauseas, asco.

Doctora- Has tenido relaciones?

Kagome- (Bajo la cabeza con su rostro ensombrecido recordando aquella noche especial) Yo…. (Se sonroja) Solo una vez

Doctora- Ya veo, has tenido tu periodo normal?

Kagome- No, se ha retrasado

Doctora- Kagome por tus exámenes puedo ver que no estas muy bien de salud ya que te faltan muchas vitaminas y estas debajo de tu peso normal, pero eso no es lo más preocupante de tu estado

Kagome- No lo entiendo

Doctora- Kagome, puedo ver que has tenido fuertes problemas, algunos de tus síntomas son normales cuando alguien está en estado de depresión, pero necesitas recuperarte ya que también estas esperando un bebé.

Kagome- Un bebé!

Doctora- Si, así es que necesito que te recuperes, comas bien, te recetaré algunos suplementos vitamínicos

Kagome- (Bajando la mirada) Supongo que tengo dos meses (sonríe ironicamente)

Doctora- Si

Kagome- Ya veo

Doctora- Estas bien?

Kagome- Si /es algo normal, como no pensé en eso/

Después de que terminó la consulta Kagome paso a la farmacia y compró lo que le habían recetado, llegando más tarde a su casa

Kagome- Ya llegue/Bueno, esto me obligará a pensar en un futuro/

Mamá de Kagome- Hija como te fue? Fuiste al doctor?

Kagome- Si mamá, podemos hablar en mi cuarto?

Mamá de Kagome- Si, claro

Ambas subieron, Kagome cerró la puerta con seguro y le pidió a su mamá que se sentara

Kagome- Mamá perdóname por lo que te voy a decir y perdóname por lo que hice, pero también quiero decirte que no me arrepiento.

Mamá de Kagome- Que pasa Kagome?

Kagome- Estoy embarazada…… de Inuyasha, fue una noche antes de regresar

Mamá de Kagome- Levantándose de la orilla de la cama Kagome, cariño, no tienes por que darme explicaciones, siempre he confiado plenamente en tu criterio, no te reclamaré, ni te regañaré Abraza a Kagome cuando las cosas se hacen por amor no hay por que arrepentirse

Kagome- Pero… lagrimas se asomaban de sus ojos no estas enfadada? O decepcionada?

Mamá de Kagome- No, claro que no, nunca lo has hecho, siempre he estado y estaré orgullosa de ti

Kagome- Pero, cometí un error!

Mamá de Kagome- Segura que fue un error? Tu misma me dijiste de que no te arrepentías o acaso si te arrepientes?

Kagome- No

Mamá de Kagome- Sería un error si te arrepintieras de ello, pero no es así. Por lo pronto tendremos que cuidarte un poco más y comenzar a acondicionar la casa para mi futuro nieto

Kagome- Asiente con la cabeza Gracias mamá

Su madre salió de su cuarto a la hora de la cena les comunicaron la noticia a Souta y al abuelo; Souta se emocionó mucho y al abuelo casi le da un paro cardiaco, pero a fin de cuentas lo aceptó. Al día siguiente Kagome iba de regreso a su casa pero se detuvo en frente de una tienda, algo en el aparador le llamó la atención, era una especie de cuaderno de pasta dura roja, a su lado un pequeño candado y dos juegos de llaves y en la portada con letras doradas tenía escrito "_Diario_", en ese momento Kagome no sabía por que pero lo compró. Llegó a su casa y después de comer subió a su cuarto a hacer la tarea, al terminar sacó aquel cuadernillo que compró y se dispuso a escribir.

Kagome- _Se que te encuentras lejos y tal vez nunca te enteres de lo que habrá aquí escrito, ya que fui yo quién selló el pozo para que ninguno de los dos tuviera la tentación de pasar y poder rehacer nuestras vidas en paz, pero a partir de hoy escribiré para ti lo que es ahora y será a partir de ahora mi vida y la de nuestro futuro hijo, con esto recordaré todos los días lo mucho que te amaré hoy y siempre y también de que siempre seré tuya mi amado Inuyasha_

Y así como lo escribió, por lo menos una vez por semana Kagome le escribía a su querido Inuyasha todo acerca de ella y de su embarazo, también le escribía de que la salud de ambos era excelente y le agradecía por darle un motivo por el cual ahora vivir plenamente y al máximo. A pesar de que Inuyasha no tenía ni la más remota idea sobre la educación actual también le contó acerca de que por su embarazo ya no entró a la Universidad, pero no se daría por vencida ya que contaba con el apoyo de su familia. Así pasaron seis meses más y el día esperado llegó, Kagome dio a luz a una hermosa niña de cabellos azabaches y ojos dorados, tenía rasgos de ambos, no se podía definir a quien se parecía más.

Mamá de Kagome- Y como la llamarás?

Kagome- Yo….. no lo sé…….espera….

Flashback

Inuyasha y Kagome se encontraban parados a orillas de un lago a lado de una tumba.

Kagome- Entonces, aquí se encuentra tu madre

Inuyasha- Si

Kagome- Y…. como era?

Inuyasha- Ella era, muy hermosa, tenía su cabello largo y negro como la noche, suave al igual que su piel, sus labios de un tono rojo…

Kagome- Como me hubiera gustado conocerla

Inuyasha- Lo más probable es que le hubieras agradado

Kagome- Tu crees?

Inuyasha- Si

Kagome- Y como se llamaba?

Inuyasha- Ella se llamaba………

Fin Flashback

Kagome- Izayoi

Mamá de Kagome- Como?

Kagome- (Sonriendo) Se llamará Izayoi

**Nota:** Hola! Bueno pues para empezar perdón por la tardanza, pero este es primer fic que tiro al ruedo sin haberlo terminado primero, entonces puede que me tarde para actualizar, espero que les este gustando, cualquier sugerencia será bienvenida.


	3. El regreso

Conociendo el fruto de nuestro amor

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen.

/Pensamientos/

(Acción)

Capítulo 3

El regreso

Pasaron catorce años de los últimos acontecimientos, en el Sengoku. Sango Miroku y Shippo habían seguido con sus vidas; Sango y Miroku se habían casado, y ahora tenían cuatro hijos, los gemelos Kohaku y Shinta de doce años, Kyoto de nueve y por último Hikaru de seis. Viven en la aldea deKaede, la cual ya tenía algunos años de haber fallecido, Shippo quien ya era un joven de la estatura de Miroku vivía junto con ellos, todos cuidaban de la aldea en lugar de la sacerdotisa.

Un día Miroku rondaba los alrededores junto con Kohaku y Shinta para ver si no había pro blemas, Sango estaba preparando la comida, Kyoko cuidaba de Hikaru y Shippo se encontraba recostado en la rama del árbol sagrado descansando, hábito que había copiado a aquel hanyou que siempre había admirado, y aún lo hacía. En la Tarde Miroku y sus hijos regresaban de su ronda, Sango tenía lista la comida

Miroku- Kohaku, serías tan amable de avisarle a Shippo que la comida esta lista?

Kohaku- Si papá

Kohaku corría hacia el árbol sagrado y ahí estaba.

Kohaku- Shippo, la comida esta lista

Shippo, Si, ahora voy

Al bajar Shippo del árbol le llegó a su olfato un aroma conocido y se detuvo, miró a su alrededor pero no había nada y el aroma desapareció, volteó a ver el árbol y lo adjudicó a ello, continuó con su camino a la cabaña, cuando llegó entró

Miroku- Por que demoraste?

Shippo- Nada en espe….

El mismo aroma que había detectado en el árbol volvía a aparecer, pero esta vez mas intenso y nítido.

Sango- Shippo, que sucede?

Shippo- No puede ser!

Miroku- Que pasa?

Shippo- Imposible!

Shippo sale corriendo de la cabaña, Sango y Miroku se quedan viendo entre sí luego Miroku sale tras Shippo

Sango- Kohaku, Shinta quédense aquí y cuiden a sus hermanos

Shinta- Pero queremos ir

Sango- No, quédense

Kohaku- Si mamá

Sango- Kirara

Sango sale de la cabaña y Kirara sale tras de ella, se transforma en aquel gran gato, Sango sube a ella y se van, alcanzan a Miroku y este sube también.

Sango- Que esta pasando?

Moriku- No lo sé, lo único que se es que no pude alcanzar a Shippo

Sango- Se volvió muy rápido

Miroku. Si

Shippo se detuvo de repente, atrás de él llegan Sango, Miroku y Kirara

Miroku- Shippo que pasa?

Shippo veía detenidamente el horizonte, Sango y Moriku hicieron lo mismo pero no vieron nada

Sango- Que vez Shippo?

Shippo- Esperen y verán

Los tres se quedaron viendo el horizonte, así se quedarón durante unos momentos pero después se comenzó a divisar una figura, al principio irreconocible pero después se comenzaron a ver algunas características como que era una persona vestida de rojo y cabello plateado, poco a poco fueron relacionando las características con una sola persona a la conocían de hace tiempo.

Sango- Acaso es…

Miroku- Será posible?

Shippo- Es él, es Inuyasha!

En efecto, después de tantos años Inuyasha aparecía con ellos de nuevo, pero ahora su mirada reflejaba nostalgia, los demás se acercaron a él para recibirlo.

Inuyasha- Hola a todos, cuanto tiempo sin verlos

Miroku- Inuyasha que milagro, pensamos que te habías olvidado de nosotros

Inuyasha. No, eso nunca

Sango- Te extrañamos mucho, donde has estado?

Miroku- Que paso con Kikyo?

Inuyasha- Es… una larga historia…. (se le queda viendo a Shippo) que de todos era el que más había cambiado Eres tu Shippo?

Shippo- (Sonriendo) Si

Inuyasha- Como has crecido ya eres todo un hombre

Miroku- También es muy veloz, hubieras visto cuanto nos costó alcanzarlo cuando te detectó

Inuyasha- (Levantando una ceja) Me detectó?

Sango- Si, se ha vuelto muy fuerte, el tiempo no pasa en balde

Shippo- (Sonrojado) Bueno, yo no estaba seguro al principio -/-

Inuyasha- (Sonrió) Que bueno que eres más fuerte, estoy muy orgulloso de ti

Shippo- Yo…. Gracias

Sango- Por que no vienes con nosotros, estábamos a punto de comer

Miroku- Espero que ahora que has regresado te quedes con nosotros

Inuyasha- Si

Justos regresaron a la aldea y entraron a la cabaña. Inuyasha al entrar se asombró al ver a los niños y los niños también se le quedaron viendo a él.

Miroku- Inuyasha, ellos son nuestros hijos

Inuyasha- Son cuatro!

Miroku- Si (Presentando a cada uno de ellos) Ellos son Kohaku y Shinta tienen doce años y como veras, son gemelos, después esta la pequeña Kyoko de nueve y el más pequeño es Hikaru de seis años.

Inuyasha- Vaya, gemelos

Miroku- Si, gemelos

Inuyasha Wow!

Miroku- Y me lo dices a mi?

Sango- Niños, él es Inuyasha y es un amigo nuestro

Los niños saludan a Inuyasha y él les regresa el saludo. Todos se sientan a comer tranquilamente, al terminar, los niños se salieron a jugar y los adultos se pusieron a platicar

Inuyasha- Y donde está Kaede?

Miroku- La anciana Kaede murió hace un par de años

Inuyasha- Ya veo

Shippo- Nosotros cuidamos la aldea en su lugar

Inuyasha- Eso es bueno

Sango- Inuyasha, cuéntanos que paso contigo

Inuyasha- Yo estuve con Kikyo, pero hace ya un tiempo que ella despareció

Miroku- Desapareció?

Inuyasha- Si, un día desperté y ella ya no estaba, ni siquiera su aroma, la esperé, pero no regresó y la fui a buscar y no la encontré, un día encontré a una de sus serpientes caza almas, pero esta se esfumó, de eso ya tiene tiempo después me dedique a vagar, a viajar

Shippo- Por que no venías?

Inuyasha- No estaba preparado, no sabía como me recibirían

Sango- Inuyasha tu siempre serás bienvenido cuantas veces sean necesarias

Inuyasha- Gracias (Inseguro) Y… han sabido algo de Kagome?

Miroku- /Tarde o temprano saldría el tema/ No, no hemos visto a la señorita Kagome desde ese día

Inuyasha- (Desilusionado) Que mal… /Al parecer ella si pudo regresar a su vida/ Tal vez, después de tanto tiempo al pozo sigue sellado

Sango- Crees que ella lo haya hecho?

Inuayasha- No se me ocurre otra cosa

Miroku- Y como sabes que sigue sellado?

Inuyasha. Los primeros cinco años mientras Kikyo estaba atendiendo algunos asuntos yo llegaba al pozo, lo intenté por cinco años pero ninguna vez pude pasar, después lo deje de intentar

Sango- La buscabas?

Inuayasha- Yo a diferencia de ustedes no me pude despedir de ella

Shippo- Pero esa noche se fue contigo

Inuyasha- /Esa noche/ (Con nostalgia) Pero ninguno de los dos tocamos ese tema, cuando desperté ella…. Ya no estaba, se fue antes del amanecer.

Todos se quedaron callados pensando en esa persona que a pesar se la situación que ellos vivían siempre les regalaba una sonrisa. Era verdad, no sabían nada de ella

Inuyasha- Será felíz?

Sango- Espero que si

Miroku- Se lo merece, una persona como ella lo merece, a pesar de que ella tenía sus propios problemas también cargaba con los nuestros

Sango- Y nunca se quejó, siempre mostraba una sonrisa y ponía su hombro para apoyarnos

Inuyasha- /Se habrá vuelto a enamorar? Nos habrá olvidado? Me habrá olvidado/

Shippo- Tendrá su propia familia?

Miroku- Lo mas probable es que si, la señorita Kagome era muy bonita, Inuyasha tu que opinas?

Inuyasha- No lo sé

Shippo- La extraño mucho

Miroku- Te aseguro que no eres el único shippo

Sango- Tampoco supimos nada de Kouga después

Inuyasha- Él y Ayame son pareja y tienen un niño de diez años y otro de siete

Shippo- Y como lo sabes?

Inuyasha- Por que en uno de mis tantos viajes me encontré con ellos y si quieren saber como están? Están bien

Sango- Supongo que te preguntó por Kagome

Inuyasha- Si, le dije que había regresado a su casa y que hace mucho que no sabía de ella, después siguió su camino /Cuando se lo dije me miró con cara de lástima/

Sango- Es tarde voy a meter a los niños

Inuyasha- Yo dormiré afuera

Miroku- Estas seguro?

Inuyasha- Si

Sango metió a lis niños a la cabaña, Inuyasha se fue al árbol sagrado a reflexionar viendo la noche llena de estrellas, Shippo se acerca.

Inuyasha- Tu pasabas mucho tiempo aquí no es verdad?

Shippo- Esperaba a que uno de los dos regresara, sin mencionar que aquí y el pozo eran los únicos lugares donde se percibía el aroma de Kagome

Inuyasha- Entiendo, lo siento

Shippo- No te voy a mentir, me sentí abandonado, pero conforme fui creciendo iba entendiendo la situación, también me ayudaron Miroku y Sango

Inuyasha- Kagome estaba segura de que ellos te cuidarían, nunca pienses que te dejó solo

Shippo- No, no lo pienso

Inuyasha- Me alegra

Shippo- Me voy a dormir, que pases buena noche

Inuyasha- Si, tu igual

Shippo regreso a la cabaña, Inuyasha se quedó despierto un poco más, se sentía raro, era extraño haber vuelto, él pensó que sus amigo le reclamarían sin embargo no lo hicieron, si no todo lo contrario

Inuyasha- Solo faltas tu para que todo sea como antes, Kagome.

Con este último pensamiento se entregó a los brazos de Morfeo. Un nuevo día llegaba, Inuyasha tenía tiempo despierto, pero tenía los ojos cerrados, Miroku se acerca a él.

Miroku- Estas despierto Inuyasha?

Inuyasha- Que pasa Miroku?

Miroku- Vienes a desayunar?

Inuyasha- Si

Inuyasha baja del árbol sagrado y va junto a Miroku

Miroku- Tienes algo especial que hacer hoy?

Inuyasha- Tal vez vaya a dar una vuelta a los alrededores para ver que tanto ha cambiado

Miroku- Lo intentaras otra vez?

Inuyasha- Intentar que?

Miroku- Atravesar el pozo

Inuyasha- No, no lo había pensado

Miroku- Se me hace extraño de ti

Inuyasha- Que cosa?

Miroku- Me refiero a que en el pasado no desistías tan rápido

Inuyasha- Miroku, lo intenté durante cinco años, no puedo pasar

Miroku- Esta bien, esta bien, como quieras

Todos desayunaron, Miroku y sus hijos como siempre salieron a rondar la aldea. Inuyasha se disponía a hacer lo mismo

Inuyasha- Al rato regreso

Sango- A donde vas?

Inuyasha- A pasear, no te preocupes, volveré mas tarde

Sango- Esta bien

Shippo- Quieres que te acompañe?

Inuyasha- No Shippo

Recorrió los alrededores, era verdad, alguna cosas habían cambiado, otras no, pero en esencia era el mismo lugar que había conocido, e inconscientemente llegó a ese lugar, al pozo, se acercó muy despacio, se veía igual, un poco descuidado pero igual, sentía la sensación de que en cualquier momento ella saldría por ese pozo y le preguntaría el por que no la había ido a buscar, de solo pensarlo una ligera sonrisa se apreciaba en su rostro. Pero había algo en el pozo, algo lo atraía hacia él, era como si lo llamara.

Inuyasha- Lo intentaré una vez más, total nada pierdo, lo más que puede pasar es que no pase…. Otra vez

Cada paso que daba sentía mas fuerte esa sensación, miró al fondo, era igual

Inuyasha- Bien pues ahí voy (se detiene) Y si paso? Que voy a hacer cuando la vea? Me querrá ver? Pero que estoy diciendo, si no pase hace nueve años por que voy a pasar ahora

Inuyasha salta decidido, pero esta vez fue diferente, aquellas sensaciones al cambiar de época, de flotar, pudo ver aquellas luces lilas, rosas hasta que sintió de nuevo tocar el suelo.

Inuyasha- No……. No puede ser

Voltea hacia arriba y no ve el cielo, si no un techo

Inuyasha- Estoy… es la época de Kagome, por fin pude pasar /Kagome como estaras/

Inmediatamente sale del pozo y toma una gran bocanada de antes de salir del templo, tomo valor y abrió la puerta. El lugar no había cambiado, seguía igual, acogedor, cuando salió vió una mujer barriendo el lugar, la conocías, pero no era a quien buscaba, se acerco lentamente, la mujer se dio cuanta de la presencia de alguien y volteo, del asombro se le cayó la escoba.

¿?- (Sorprendida) Eres tu…… Inuyasha


	4. Nuestro Tesoro

Conociendo el fruto de nuestro amor

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen.

(Acción)

/Pensamientos/

Capítulo 4

Nuestro Tesoro

La madre de Kagome invitó a Inuyasha a tomar té dentro de la casa, una vez dentro comenzó a servir ambas tazas aunque ninguno de los dos decía nada, el silencio se volvía incomodo, en esos momentos de silencio Inuyasha pudo notar algo.

Inuyasha- /El aroma de Kagome es casi imperceptible/

Mamá de Kagome- (Se sienta después de servir el té) Ha pasado mucho tiempo de la última vez que te vimos

Inuyasha- Si, hasta hoy no había podido pasar por el pozo

Mamá de Kagome- (Dándole un sorbo a su taza) Entiendo

Inyasha- Y… que ha pasado con Kagome, se casó?

Mamá de Kagome- (Deja la taza y se levanta) Inuyasha, antes de que te conteste a eso me gustaría oír de ti que sientes por Kagome, es muy importante para mi saberlo

Inuyasha- Yo…

En ese momento suena el teléfono, la madre de Kagome va a hacia él y lo contesta, Inuyasha escucha atentamente

Mamá de Kagome- Si?...Ah! Eres tu cariño…..

Inuyasha- /Será Kagome/

Mamá de Kagome- Lo siento cariño, pero esta vez no podrás ir con tus amigas, necesito que regreses a la casa lo más pronto posible……no, no pasa nada malo, no te preocupes, pero si es importante que vengas, esta bien, cuídate, te espero…..adiós.

La madre de Kagome cuelga el teléfono y regresa con Inuyasha.

Mamá de Kagome- Por favor, continúa

Inuyasha- Gracias a Kagome aprendí muchas cosas como lo fue el amor puro y sincero al igual que la amistad, y puedo decir que si amé a su hija y mucho, y aún la sigo amando. Intenté regresar muchas veces, pero no lo logré, por eso más que nada deseo verla ahora /Desde hace mucho soñé con este momento/

En el rostro de la madre de Kagome se mostró una pequeña sonrisa acompañada de un gesto de tristeza

Mamá de Kagome- Ojalá hubieras podido pasar antes, la hubieras podido ver, hace cinco años Kagome se comenzó a sentir mal, tenía fiebre, la cual comenzó a aumentar sin podérsele quitar con nada, nunca mejoró y por más que se aferró a la vida se cansó y …..un año después…..ella dejó este mundo

Inuyasha- (Se encontraba en estado de shock) Ka…..Kagome murió…. Está muerta?

Mamá de Kagome- Si

Inuyasha- Esto es una broma…. Kagome no pudo haber muerto /Esto es una pesadilla, aún sigo en el Sengoku, aún no paso por el pozo…. Por favor, tengo que despertar/ (sale de la casa y se dirige al árbol sagrado y se recarga en él) Muerta….al parecer no pude hacer bien las cosas y nunca te pude proteger no es cierto?

Flashback

Kagome- Inuyasha! óò

Kagome- Abajo! òó

Kagome- Me puedo quedar a tu lado? óò

Kagome- Ten cuidado óò

Kagome- Déjame curarte, estas herido!

Kagome- Sabías que a partir de ahora me podrás proteger con ayuda de esa espada?

Kagome- Inuyasha, me estabas esperando? -/-

Kagome- No tengo miedo òó

Kagome- Siento la presencia de un fragmento

Kagome- Estoy sola en un mundo desconocido --

Kagome- Solo me quieres para eso verdad? Solo para buscar los fragmentos óò

Kagome- Estoy contigo por que me gusta

Kagome- Como me hubiera gustado conocerla

Inuyasha- Te amo

Kagome- Yo también

fin flash back

Inuyasha- Esto se esta volviendo una pesadilla

La madre de Kagome se acerca a Inuyasha

Mamá de Kagome- No sólo tú piensas así

Inuyasha- Si, supongo que ustedes lo pasaron peor

Mamá de Kagome- No mucho, sabes, Kagome alguna vez me dijo que no se arrepentía de nada, que no cambiaría nada de todo lo vivido. Con ese pensamiento me dejó tranquila. Cuando murió su rostro expresaba una infinita paz y tranquilidad

Inuyasha- Es bueno saberlo

Mamá de Kagome- Ven conmigo, te tengo que mostrar algo

Ambos regresaron al interior de la casa, pero esta vez se encaminaron a lo que era la habitación de Kagome. Al entrar Inuyasha notó que el aroma de Kagome era menor, en el pasado le encantaba ese lugar por que era el único lugar donde su olor era tan intenso, ahora era otro aroma el que ocupaba ese lugar, aun que se asemejaba al de su dulce Kagome. También notó que la decoración era un poco diferente

Mamá de Kagome- Ahora esta habitación le pertenece a otra persona que luego te presentaré, pero el escritorio es el mismo, este cajón (señala uno de los cajones del escritorio) quedó intacto ya que Kagome lo dejó bajo llave

Inuyasha- Que hay dentro?

Mamá de Kagome- Todo lo que hay dentro creo que te pertenece

Inuyasha- A mi?

La madre de Kagome saca del bolsillo del delantal una llave y abre el cajón, dentro se encontraban fotografías del Sengoku, de ella con sus amigos y…..él, el rosario de Inuyasha y un cuadernillo rojo de pasta dura. Inuyasha miró las fotos y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, luego tomó el rosario entre sus manos y recordó esa noche en la cual le demostró que siempre sería suya, ella le demostró siempre de todas las formas que lo amaba y esa noche se lo demostró de la única forma que le faltaba.

Inuyasha- Ella se volvió a enamorar?

Mamá de Kagome- No

Inuyasha- (Tomó el cuaderno) Que es esto?

Mamá de Kagome- Es un diario, Kagome comenzó a escribir en él poco después de que regreso, la verdad no se hasta que momento antes de su muerte lo dejó de escribir

Inuyasha- (Inspeccionándolo) Esta cerrado

Mamá de Kagome- Si, la verdad no se donde este la llave

Inuyasha- Pero esto no me pertenece

Mamá de Kagome- Todo lo que hay en ese cajón quédatelo por favor, también con el diario

Inuyasha- Pero…

Mamá de Kagome- Por favor

Inuyasha- Esta bien…..disculpe….. que tiene escrito esto? (señala el diario)

Mamá de Kagome- (Sonrie) Kagome anotó su vida ahí, también pensamientos y anhelos, momentos felices y tristes

Inuyasha se quedó viendo el cuaderno, salió de sus pensamientos cuando escucho una voz que provenía de la entrada en la planta baja

?- Ya llegue!

Mamá de Kagome- En un momento bajo. Por favor, acompáñame, es muy importante que la conozcas

Inuyasha- (Confundido) A quien?

Mamá de Kagome- Acompáñame y lo sabrás

Inuyasha y la madre de Kagome bajaron, en la sal se encontraba una joven de espaldas a ellos, ambos entraron y captaron la atención de la chica quien se le quedó viendo a Inuyasha, él por otro lado captó el parecido aroma de Kagome en esa joven.

Mamá de Kagome- Que bueno que regresaste cariño

?- Que esta pasando aquí?

Mamá de Kagome- Calma Izayoi…..

Inuyasha- Izayoi?

Mamá de Kagome- Si, ese es su nombre, su madre se lo puso

Inuyasha- Su madre?

Izayoi- Quien es él /Es… es idéntico a mi en esas noches….. acaso él es…./

Mamá de Kagome- Izayoi, te presento a Inuyasha tu….

Izayoi- Padre!

Inuyasha- Que!

Izayoi- Como diablos es que apareces ahora después de tanto tiempo! (Se fue corriendo a su cuarto)

Mamá de Kagome- Izayoi!

Inuyasha- Es mi hija?

Mamá de Kagome- Así es, Kagome me contó que una noche antes de regresar, ustedes habían estado juntos, ella no se volvió a enamorar, ni a fijarse en otro chico, se dedico completamente a su hija

Inuyasha- le puso Izayoi

Mamá de Kagome-. Si, Aunque sigo sin saber por que le puso así

Inuyasha- Así se llamaba mi madre

Mamá de Kagome- Es un hermoso nombre. Por que no vas con ella, necesita saber la verdad de quien ama a su madre

Inuyasha- Y si no me cree?

Mamá de Kagome- Le tomará tiempo, pero verás que ella entenderá. Después de la muerte de Kagome, ella se volvió muy explosiva, pero ella es muy buena

Inuyasha- No estoy seguro

Mamá de Kagome- Es importante, ella también cambia en las noches de luna nueva

Inuyasha- Cambia?

Mamá de Kagome- Es cuando ella se parece a ti, su cabello cambia a plateado, y también sus orejas, son como las tuyas, igual tiene colmillos y garras, si hablas con ella no le será difícil creerte

Inuyasha- Esta bien /y que le voy a decir, que deje a su madre por otra/

Mamá de Kagome- Ve, Yo estaré aquí

Inuyasha- Si

Inuyasha subió otra vez y se paro fuera del cuarto, dio un largo y fuerte suspiro y llamo a la puerta

Izayoi- Abuela, no pienso bajar a ver a ese señor….

Inuyasha- Po….podríamos hablar?

Izayoi- Para que? Yo no quiero saber nada de usted, y tampoco lo necesito ahora, como se habrá enterado mi madre ha muerto, así es que usted ya no tiene nada que hacer aquí

Inuyasha- Por que yo…. Yo si necesito hablar sobre ti, sobre tu madre, por favor, abre. Se que en ningún momento me necesitaste, tu madre era muy fuerte y también suficiente para cuidar de ambas, también se que soy la persona con la que menos quieres hablar, pero por favor, tu estuviste a lado de Kagome los últimos años, quiero saber por ti, por tus palabras sobre ella.

Izayoi- Pues estuvimos muy bien sin usted, ahora váyase

Inuyasha- Tu abuela me contó sobre tu cambio las noches de luna nueva

Izayoi- Eso a usted no le interesa

Inuyasha- Yo también cambio esas noches pero….

Izayoi- Creí haberle dicho que no me interesaba

Inuyasha- (Suspiró) /No la convenceré/ Solo…. Quería saber si Kagome me guardó rencor todo este tiempo (Bajando la cabeza) pero que digo, era mi querida Kagome, ella jamás le tuvo rencor a nadie, me habrá perdonado?...eso tampoco lo sabré

Antes de irse de ese lugar miró la puerta por última vez y volvió a bajar a la sala en donde se encontraba la madre de Kagome, al escucharlo entrar volteo

Mamá de Kagome- Y bien?

Inuyasha- No quiere saber nada de mi, creo que fue mala idea haber venido, desde que crucé el pozo todo se volvió una pesadilla

Mamá de Kagome- Inuyasha, no digas eso, si no hubieras cruzado no sabrías sobre el regalo que ella te dejó. Por una parte entiendo a Izayoi, ya que ella no sabe por todo lo que tuvieron que pasar tu y Kagome, las situaciones que enfrentaron, que el destino fue quien se empeñó en separarlos

Inuyasha- En realidad fue mi estupidez la que nos separó

Mamá de Kagome- No, las cosas pasan por algo y hay que saberlas enfrentar con la cara en alto

Inuyasha- Soy un fracaso

Mamá de Kagome- Si no mal recuerdo siempre entrabas por la ventana de Kagome, por que no entras por ahí?

Inuyasha- No, no quiere verme, no creo que sea muy conveniente y que tal si me tira?

Mamá de Kagome- Jajaja, no lo creo

Inuyasha- Pude ver que sacó mis ojos

Mamá de Kagome- Si, Kagome siempre le vió mucho parecido a ti, pero la verdad es que se parece mucho a los dos, supongo que en carácter también a de tener de los dos, claro, le encontré algunas cosas de su madre pero a ti no te conozco mucho así es que no te podría decir en que se parece a ti

Inuyasha- Será mejor que me vaya, los demás no saben que logré pasar por el pozo, de hecho hace poco que también regresé con ellos

Mamá de Kagome- Regresarás?

Inuyasha- No lo sé, ella esta muy empeñada a no verme, ya ví en que se parece a mi, en lo terca, aparte ella estaba muy bien antes de que yo llegara, y de todas maneras no creo ser un buen padre /ni siquiera tuve un modelo a seguir/

Mamá de Kagome- Ojalá hubiera resultado mejor la reacción de Izayoi, no se por que no quiere hablar contigo, si Kagome siempre le habló muy bien de ti

Inuyasha- (Sorprendido) Kagome le habló de mí?

Mamá de Kagome- Si, de ti y de sus amigos

Inuyasha- Sabe del pozo y de la época antigua?

Mamá de Kagome- No, sólo le contó sobre ustedes

Inuyasha- Que le dijo de mí?

Mamá de Kagome- Le dijo que su padre era un hombre de palabra y debido a una promesa hecha en el pasado tuvo que partir a cumplirla. También le dijo que era una gran persona que había pasado por muchas adversidades y que había salido adelante

Inuyasha- Eso le dijo de mí?

Mamá de Kagome- Si, me hubiera gustado que Izayoi viajara contigo al pasado para que conociera un poco más a sus padres y a los amigos de ellos, pero no creo que se pueda

Inuyasha- De todas maneras es muy peligroso para ella

Mamá de Kagome- Estando a tu lado? No lo creo, Kagome siempre regreso bien, y ahora no buscan la perla

Inuyasha- Es verdad, que paso con la Perla de Shikon?

Inuyasha percibió el aroma de Izayoi en la entrada de la sala y volteo a verla, en ese momento se dio cuenta de un detalle que no había notado en la chica, de su cuello en una cadena pendía una esfera rosa y a lado de esta una pequeña llave

Izayoi- Mi madre….no hubo día en el que le dejara de amar, y jamás le guardó rencor

Inuyasha- Esa perla….

Izayoi- Ella me la regaló un año antes de morir

Flashback

Era el noveno cumpleaños de Izayoi y su madre le había entregado una caja envuelta con un moño rosa

Izayoi- Lo puedo abrir?

Kagome- Si

Izayoi rompe la envoltura y abre la caja, de ahí saca la perla

Izayoi- Es hermosa!

Kagome- Escúchame bien Izayoi, cuando yo no me encuentre a tu lado por alguna razón tu cuidarás de esta valiosa joya y tal vez algún día tu padre regrese a ayudarte a cuidarla así como me ayudó a mí

Izayoi- (Con cara de duda) Mi padre vendrá?

Kagome- No lo sé. También cuando llegue ese día, si es que llega, quiero que le entregues esto

En la misma cadena donde colgaba la Perla de Shikon colgó una pequeña llave y luego le puso el collar a su hija

Kagome- Espero que no se te olvide

Izayoi- Te prometo que no

fin flashback

Izayoi quita de su cadena la pequeña llave y la coloca en otra cadena, se acerca a Inuyasha y se la pone

Izayoi- Yo ya cumplí

Mamá de Kagome- Inuyasha, al parecer es la llave del diario

Inuyasha- (Se queda viendo la llave) La llave del diario?

**Nota:** Lo sé, lo sé, se que en este momento todo mundo tiene ganas de matarme, pero que quieren que haga, me gusta matar a las protagonistas, en mi fic anterior no lo hice por que tenía como cuatro amenazas de muerte y de personas muy cercanas, así es que me abstuve. Bueno, pero espero que les este gustando el fic, se aceptan sugerencias y críticas. Por último gracias por su paciencia (ya que actualizo cada mes casi) y sobretodo gracias por sus reviews MUCHAS GRACIAS. Hasta la próxima.


	5. El Viaje

Conociendo el fruto de nuestro amor

(Acción)

/Pensamientos/

_Escrito_

Capítulo 5

El Viaje

Mamá de Kagome- Lo abrirás ahora?

Inuyasha- (A Izayoi) Lo has leído? (Le muestra el diario)

Izayoi- No, mi madre siempre lo escribía en las noches, después de que me dormía.

Inuyasha tomó la llave, el diario y lo abrió leyendo solo la primera parte.

Inuyasha- (Leyendo) _Se que te encuentras lejos y tal vez nunca te enteres de lo que habrá aquí escrito, ya que fui yo quién selló el pozo para que ninguno de los dos tuviera la tentación de pasar y poder rehacer nuestras vidas en paz, pero a partir de hoy escribiré para ti lo que es ahora y será a partir de ahora mi vida y la de nuestro futuro hijo, con esto recordaré todos los días lo mucho que te amaré hoy y siempre y también de que siempre seré tuya mi amado Inuyasha._

Mamá de Kagome- Ese diario fue escrito para ti, Kagome sabía que regresarías algún día, y también sabía que ella no estaría

Izayoi- O tal vez mi madre se sentía tan sola que trataba de hablarte por medio del diario.

Inuyasha- Yo…

Izayoi- Bien, de seguro ahí tendrá todas las respuestas a sus preguntas….. así evitará el tenerme que hablar, así es que por favor déjeme en paz (se da la vuelta)

Mamá de Kagome- Izayoi siéntate!

Izayoi- Pero abuela…..

Mamá de Kagome- Dije que te sentaras (Izayoi se vuelve a sentar) Ahora quiero saber por que tanta hostilidad hacia tu padre? Él acaba de enterarse de la muerte de tu madre, también de conocerte, ya tratado de acercarse a ti y tu lo tratas mal, que yo sepa tu madre nunca te habló mal de él, ni te dijo que fuera malo.

Izayoi- Yo sólo quiero saber que tipo de promesa fue la que hizo para dejar a mi madre

Inuyasha- Esa promesa la hice incluso antes de conocer a tu madre, ella lo sabía, y aún así se quedó a mi lado, yo nunca supe de ti existencia si no hasta ahora, ni tampoco de lo que pasaría, de haberlo sabido no la hubiera dejado.

Mamá de Kagome- Creo que lo mejor es que pasen un tiempo juntos, por que no la llevas al pasado Inuyasha y le platicas mejor y con mas calma las cosas.

Izayoi- Al pasado?

Inuyasha- Si, yo no soy de esta época, tu madre viajaba al pasado, así fue como nos conocimos

Izayoi- Soy una mezcla de tiempos?

Inuyasha- Y de razas

Izayoi- O sea que las historias que me contaba mi madre eran verdad?

Mamá de Kagome- Si

Izayoi- Era mi madre la chica de la historia?

Mamá de Kagome- Si. Vamos, te ayudaré a arreglar tus cosas. Inuyasha, te sigue gustando el ramen?

Inuyasha- Si

La madre de Kagome e Izayoi subieron otra vez al cuarto de la última.

Izayoi- (Arreglando sus cosas) No quiero ir con él

Mamá de Kagome- Izayoi, es un buen pretexto para que te acerques a él y lo conozcas, no es una mala persona

Izayoi- Pero el dejó a mi madre

Mamá de Kagome- Entiende que eso a él le esta doliendo mucho, él fue una persona solitaria hasta que conoció a tu madre, el ha sufrido mucho al ser Hanyou, tu, al morir tu madre no estuviste sola, pero él al morir su madre quedó solo

Izayoi- Lo intentaré, pero no te aseguro nada, si su dichosa promesa no me convence me regreso y no lo quiero volver a ver en mi vida

Mamá de Kagome- (Sonríe) Tu madre estaría muy orgullosa de ti

Izayoi- (Correspondiendo) Eso espero

Mamá de Kagome- Bajemos

Izayoi- Si

Ambas bajaron y se encontraron con el hanyou

Izayoi- Estoy lista

Inuyasha- Entonces vamonos

Mamá de Kagome- Espera, falta algo

La madre de Kagome se va, padre e hija se quedan viendo intrigados, la madre de Kagome regresa con una bolsa repleta de sopas instantáneas y una caja alargada, la bolsa se la entrega a Inuyasha

Izayoi- (Señalando la caja) Que es eso?

Mamá de Kagome- Esto era de tu madre y ahora que acompañarás a tu padre lo necesitarás (abre la caja)

Inuyasha- (Sorprendido) Pero si es…. El arco de Kagome!

Mamá de Kagome- Creo que eres lo suficientemente grande como para usarlo, apuesto que en algún momento tu madre te lo hubiera entregado

Inuyasha- Lo sabes usar?

Izayoi- Un poco, mi mabre me comenzaba a enseñar cuando murió

Inuyasha- Entonces tómalo, a donde vamos hay gente que te puede enseñar a usarlo

Izayoi- No me enseñará a usarlo usted?

Inuyasha- No, no tengo mucho afecto a esa cosa. Ahora si, vamonos.

Izayoi- Solo le quiero decir una cosa, si hay algo que no me agrade o me haga enojar juro que me regreso

Inuyasha- (Sonriendo) Estoy seguro de que lo harás

Izayoi- Por que esta tan seguro?

Inuyasha- Por que cuando hacía enojar a tu madre o peleábamos ella regresaba

Izayoi- Y luego?

Inuyasha- Yo venía y la convencía de que se fuera conmigo, en realidad nos enojábamos por tonterías, pero así era nuestra relación

Mamá de Kagome- (Recordando esos días) Si, siempre era lo mismo

Inuyasha- (Sonrojado) Eh…. bueno, ya vamonos, solo te prevengo que la perla que traes en el cuello te la dejó tu madre para que la cuidaras, a donde vamos es muy codiciada, así es que no te alejes de mi, allá veremos a la mejor amiga de tu madre y ella te contará la historia de la perla

Izayoi- En realidad esta es la auténtica Perla de Shikon?

Inuyasha- Si

Mamá de Kagome- Tu madre cuidaba mucho de ella, ahora tu harás lo mismo

Izayoi- Estaré lista?

Mamá de Kagome- Tu madre creía que si

Izayoi- Entonces partamos

Los tres salieron de la casa y se dirigieron al pozo, la madre de Kagome detuvo a Inuyasha dejando adelantarse a Izayoi

Mamá de Kagome- Por favor, cuida mucho de ella

Inuyasha- No se preocupe, ella regresará varias veces y verá que esta bien

Mamá de Kagome- Por que dices que regresará seguido?

Inuayasha- Por que si es como Kagome se enojará muy seguido conmigo y sobretodo cuando sepa el por que me fui

Mamá de Kagome- Sólo dale un poco de tiempo y lo entenderá

Inuyasha- La Perla de Shikon e Izayoi estaran bien, no se preocupe

Izayoi- (En la puerta del templo) Nos vamos a ir o no?

Inuyasha- Si

La madre de Kagome e Inuyasha se acercan al templo y entran junto con Izayoi

Izayoi- Y bien donde esta el portal?

Inuyasha- Enfrente de ti

Izayoi- Que! El pozo!

Inuyasha- Si

Izayoi- (Asomándose al fondo del pozo) Pero si yo no veo nada anormal

Inuyasha- Pues ahí esta, así es que salta

Izayoi- (Insegura) Mejor tu primero

Inuyasha- Como quieras (Salta al pozo)

Izayoi- (Volviéndose a asomar) Desapareció!

Mamá de Kagome- Si, será mejor que te apresures a alcanzarlo

Izayoi- Este…. Mejor quedo aquí

Mamá de Kagome- No tengas miedo tu padre estará contigo

Izayoi- Esta bien, ahí voy

Izayoi se deja caer dentro del pozo y sintió esa experiencia de pasar de una época a otra, al llegar miró hacia arriba y vio el cielo, luego Inuyasha se asomó

Inuyasha- Vaya, hasta que llegas, vamos, sube

Izayoi- Si (Inuyasha la ayuda a subir) Wow! (Ve el paisaje) Este lugar es increíble, dentro de muchos años esto será mi casa?

Inuyasha- Si, vamos

Caminaron hacia la aldea, durante el camino ninguno hablo nada, lo cual hizo que el viaje hacia su destino se hiciera eterno

Izayoi- Puedo ver el árbol sagrado desde aquí

Inuyasha- Ahí fue donde comenzó todo

Izayoi- Cuando mi madre decía que ese árbol tenía muchos años no me imaginaba que tuviera tantos

Inuayasha- Ahí fue donde conocí a tu madre.

Inuyasha llevó a Izayoi hasta el árbol sagrado para que lo viera

Izayoi- Acaso en todas las épocas se ve así? Igual de majestuoso?

Inuyasha- Al parecer siempre será así

Izayoi- Como se conocieron usted y mi madre

Inuyasha- Ves la marca de ahí? (Señalando el lugar donde estuvo dormido) Yo me encontraba dormido ahí a causa de un hechizo con una flecha

Izayoi- Con razón no te simpatizan el arco y la flecha. Por que te durmieron?

Inuyasha- Ehh… esa es una larga historia…….. que……luego te contaré

Izayoi- Se supone que estoy aquí para conocerlo mejor, si no me dice, de que sirve que esté aquí?

Inuyasha- Ya te dije que luego te lo cuento, ahora tenemos que llegar con los demás

Izayoi- /Algo más ahí en esa historia/ No me terminó de contar, lo durmieron y luego?

Inuyahsa- Que no te lo contó tu madre?

Izayoi- Si, con la chica que viajaba al pasado, pero lo quiero oír de ti

Inuyasha- Tu madre llegó y rompió el hechizo

Izayoi- Es muy malo para contar historias

Inuyasha- Si, lo se, pero tu madre ya hizo el favor de contarte las cosas mas detalladamente

Izayoi- Si, pero me lo contó como cuento, no como anécdota

Inuyasha- Le hubieras creído?

Izayoi- De pequeña si pero ahora no lo creo

Inuyasha- Por eso te lo contó de esa forma

Siguieron su camino, faltaba poco así es que no tardaron en llegar

Inuyasha- Este fue el segundo hogar de tu madre

Izayoi- Como es que se adaptó tan rápido?

Inuyasha- Eso un yo mismo te lo puedo contestar, siempre me sorprendió en muchas cosas

Llegaron a la aldea y se dirigieron a la cabaña de Sango y Miroku

Inuyasha- Será mejor que me esperes aquí afuera, hablaré con ellos primero, no tardaré mucho no te vayas a mover de aquí

Izayoi- Si, si, ya entendí, no me moveré, aunque quiera conocer el lugar

Inuyasha- Prometo que lo haremos

Inyasha entró a la cabaña donde lo esperaban los demás

Sango- Inuyasha donde estabas, te buscamos por todas partes

Inuyasha- Lo siento Sango

Shippo- Pensamos que ya te habías ido otra vez

Inuyasha- Bueno yo….

Miroku- Hiciste lo que te aconseje?

Sango- (Desconfiando) Que le aconsejaste Miroku? ¬¬

Los niños entran corriendo a la casa

Kohaku- Mamá hay una chica afuera

Sango- Una chica?

Sango iba a salir pero Inuyasha le impidió el paso

Sango- Que pasa Inuyasha?

Miroku- A caso conoces a la chica?

Inuyasha- Tengo…. Tengo que contarles muchas cosas y necesito que se sienten…. Niños salgan a jugar por favor

Sango- (Salen los niños) Me estas asustando Inuyasha

Inuyasha- Es que….. Miroku, seguí tu consejo

Miroku- (Serio) Y que paso?

Inuyasha- Que… lo logre, pase por el pozo

Sango, Miroku, Shippo- Queeeeee!

**Nota:** Si, lo se, me tarde demasiado, por dos cosas, una me fui a la convención de la Mole y pues tiempo antes tuve que arreglar algunas cosas para poder ir, después me enfermé, pero ahora como verán al fin subo un capítulo más, y recuerden que cualquier comentario o crítica es bien recibida. Hasta la próxima.


	6. Chapter 6

Conociendo el fruto de nuestro amor

(Acción)

/Pensamientos/

Capítulo 6

Plática entre mujeres

Sango- E..Eso quiere decir….que quien está afuera es…

Inuyasha- No, no es Kagome

Shippo- Entonces quien es? Que paso con Kagome?

Miroku- Ha pasado mucho tiempo, que encontraste Inuyasha?

Inuyasha- (Se recargo en el marco de la entrada y se desliza hasta sentarse) Era mejor no haber ido, y quedarme con la idea de que no podía pasar

Miroku- Que fue lo que paso?

Inuyasha- No encontré a Kagome, quien me recibió fue su madre

Sango- Acaso ya no vive ahí? Se casó? Habla claro Inuyasha

Inuyasha- Kagome no se casó, ni se volvió a enamorar, ni se fue a vivir a otro lado (le costaba mucho trabajo decirles a sus amigos la verdad)

Miroku- Algo malo paso, no es así Inuyasha?

Inuyasha- Ella….. hace cuatro años que…..(baja la mirada) que falleció

La reacción de cado uno fue diferente, Shippo se perdió en sus pensamientos, Sango volteo hacia otro lado y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir y Miroku fue a abrazar a su esposa con un sentimiento de tristeza.

Sango- Entonces quien esta afuera?

Inuyasha- Mi hija -/-

Shippo- Tu que! 0-0

Inuyasha- Kagome y yo tuvimos una hija

Miroku- Cuando?

Inuyasha- La noche en que ella se fue (Llama a la chica) Izayoi entra por favor

En la entrada apareció la figura de una joven, todos quedaron sorprendidos no había duda de quienes eran sus padres, su parecido era increíble

Inuyasha- Izayoi, ellos fueron amigos de tu madre Sango, Miroku, Shippo y Kirara (señalando a cada uno respectivamente)

Miroku- Señorita Izayoi es usted tan hermosa como su madre

Izayoi- (Sonrojada) -/- Gracias. Eh, los niños que salieron de aquí, son sus hijos?

Sango- Si, así es. Eres la misma imagen de tu madre, aunque también tienes rasgos de tu padre

Izayoi- Si, para mi desgracia ¬¬. Puedo salir a jugar con ellos? -

Sango- Si claro -u (Izayoi sale de la cabaña)

Shippo- Aún no soy un experto en la materia de ser padre, pero creo que no le agradas a tu hija

Inuyasha- Esta enfadada conmigo por dejar sola a Kagome

Miroku- También pude ver que trae la perla consigo

Inuyasha- Si, Kagome se la dio un año antes de morir

Sango- Pero tu mismo dijiste que lo intentaste varias veces, por que se enoja contigo?

Inuyasha- No solo eso, ella no sabe que fue la misma Kagome quien sello el pozo para evitar que yo pasara

Miroku- Ahora entiendo, no pasabas por el sello, pero con la muerte de Kagome el sello se rompió dejándote pasar

Shippo- Pero como sabes que fue ella quien sello el pozo?

Inuyasha- Ella me lo dejó escrito en este cuaderno (Muestra el diario)

Shippo- Que es eso?

Inuyasha- Se llama diario, me contó la madre de Kagome que ella lo comenzó a escribir poco después de que dejó esta época, también me dijo que en él escribió acontecimientos y deseos

Sango- Ya lo leíste?

Inuyasha- Solo la primera hoja, así fue como supe que el pozo lo selló ella

Shippo- Esta cerrado, como lo abriste?

Inuyasha-La llave la tenía Izayoi, ella no sabía de que era esa llave, solo tenía indicaciones de dármela

Miroku- Entonces Kagome tenía la esperanza de que regresaras

Inuyasha- Si, pero después de que ella ya no estuviera, lo dejó todo arreglado antes de morir, incluso el diario fue escrito como si ella estuviera hablando conmigo

Shippo- Contigo?

Inuyasha- Si, conmigo

Sango- Como obtuviste el diario?

Inuyasha- La madre de Kagome me lo dio. Ahora lo que me gustaría saber es que voy a hacer con Izayoi

Sango- Ella sabe por que tu y Kagome no permanecieron juntos?

Inuyasha- Solo sabe que fue debido a una promesa, solo eso le dijeron

Miroku- No quisiera decírtelo, pero, te lo mereces

Inuyasha- Que quieres decir?

Miroku- Si nos hubieras hecho caso desde un principio te estarías evitando este tipo de situaciones

Sango- Miroku tiene razón, lo que te decíamos era para bien de ambos ya que como somos sus amigos queríamos lo mejor para ustedes

Shippo- Pero te dedicaste a ignorarnos y a lastimar a Kagome

Inuyasha- Ahhhh! No me vengan a sermonear ahora, ya es tarde para eso no lo creen?

Miroku- Es verdad, todo lo que estas viviendo ahora es consecuencia de tus malas decisiones

Sango- Al parecer Izayoi no tiene problemas con nosotros, por que no dejas que nosotros hablemos con ella, tal vez podamos arreglar un poco la situación

Shippo- Nosotros le quietaremos el mal concepto que tiene de ti

Inuyasha- Si quieren saber en que se parece a mi es en lo necia

Miroku- Por que la platica no te la dejamos a ti, mi bella Sango, ya que la hija de Inuyasha es una señorita

Sango- Si, creo que será lo mejor, no te preocupes Inuyasha, tu déjalo en mis manos

Inuyasha- No, creo que va a ser mejor que la deje en su casa y me desaparezca

Miroku- Y eso por que?

Inuyasha- Por que no sabría como ser padre y mucho menos de una jovencita

Sango- Inuyasha, nadie nace siendo padre, eso lo vas aprendiendo cuando tu tienes a tus hijos

Inuyasha- Si, pero tampoco tengo una figura en la cual apoyarme

Miroku- Si todo sale como esperamos que salga nosotros te ayudaremos a cuidar de ella, y supongo que también tienes la ayuda de la madre Kagome

Inuyasha- Si

Miroku- Entonces no se diga mas

Sango- Mañana hablaré con ella

La noche cayó en el Sengoku y todos dormían en la cabaña excepto Inuyasha, quien se encontraba en una de las ramas del árbol sagrado mirando el cielo estrellado.

Inuyasha- /Por favor Kagome ayúdame, necesito que me guíes para no volverme a equivocar/

Y esperando a que su súplica haya sido escuchada por el amor se su vida, se durmió. A la mañana siguiente todos despertaron y desayunaron. Sango se acercó a Izayoi.

Sango- Pude notar que traes el arco de Kagome

Izayoi- Si, mi padre me dijo que aquí me podrían enseñar a usarlo ya que mi madre no terminó de enseñarme

Sango- Ya veo, si quieres yo te puedo enseñar

Izayoi- De verdad?

Sango- (Sonriendo) Si

Miroku- (Se acerca a Sango) Entonces yo me llevaré a los niños a pasear todo el día

Sango- Eso estaría bien

Miroku- Nos acompañas Inuyasha?

Inuyasha- Si, está bien

Shippo- Yo también voy con ustedes

Miroku- Claro

Los chicos se fueron y dejaron a Sango e Izayoi. Durante toda la tarde Sango le estuvo enseñando a Izayoi a dominar el arco.

Izayoi- (Cansada) Ahh….. ya…por favor

Sango- Esta bien, tomemos un descanso

Izayoi- (Dejándose caer) Gracias… (Sango se sienta a su lado) Mi madre tuvo que pasar por esto?

Sango- No, a ella nadie le enseñó, tuvo que aprender sola y sobre la marcha y le costo mucho trabajo, sobretodo por que no tenía muy buena puntería, la mayoría de las veces tu padre la tenía que salvar

Izayoi- En verdad mi padre amaba a mi mamá?

Sango- Si, y mucho. Solo que Inuyasha no se había dado cuenta de ello. Pero es obvio que en algún momento supo la verdad de sus sentimientos hacia ella, o si no tu no estarías aquí. (Izayoi se sonroja o/o) Otro de los problemas de tu padre era su exceso de orgullo

Izayoi- Pero si en verdad amaba a mi mamá por que fue que la dejo…. Nos dejo

Sango- Inuyasha ni siquiera sabía que Kagome te esperaba cuando ella se fue, también debes saber que fue tu madre quien selló el pozo

Izayoi- Pero si mi madre fue quien selló el pozo como es que pasó ahora?

Sango- Suponemos que al morir Kagome el sello se rompió

Izayoi- Pero mi madre murió hace cuatro años

Sango- Si, pero desde que se fue Kagome, al ver tu padre que no podía pasar desapareció al siguiente día y no volvimos a saber nada de él hasta un día antes que te conociera que fue cuando regreso

Izayoi- Y que hizo todo este tiempo?

Sango- No lo sé, no nos lo ha dicho

Izayoi- Él era bueno con mi mamá?

Sango- Tu mamá confiaba ciegamente en él /Tal vez ese fue su error/ le confiaba su vida

Izayoi- Esa… no fue mi pregunta

Sango- ……

Izayoi- Desde que mi mamá me hablaba de él tenía el presentimiento de que había un secreto que mi mamá se guardaba, cuando conocí a mi padre y me trajo y me contó como conoció a mi mamá junto al árbol sagrado ya no tenía el presentimiento, ahora era una duda, y ahora platicando con usted me di cuenta de que en verdad hay algo que no me quieren contar

Sango- Debes saber que tu padre y tu madre tuvieron que enfrentar muchísimos obstáculos para poder estar juntos lo cual nunca ocurrió pero tu estás aquí como prueba de que su amor lo venció todo, incluso la barrera del tiempo. Ten paciencia y las respuestas a tus preguntas e inquietudes serán contestadas, también debes entender que Inuyasha apenas te conoce al igual que tu a él, es obvio que ninguno de los dos se tienen confianza, se un poco mas paciente con él y verás como todo se arreglará

Izayoi- Esta bien, prometo tratar de llevarme mejor con mi padre

Sango- Me alegra escuchar eso

Izayoi- Gracias

Sango- (Sonríe) Por que no practicas un rato más, aún falta un poco para el anochecer y los demás aun no llegan

Izayoi- Si, esta bien /mamá, mírame, estoy aprendiendo a usar el arco como tu querías que lo hiciera/

Izayoi siguió practicando el resto de la tarde con la asesoría de Sango, cuando el sol se comenzaba a ocultar un joven de cabellos naranjas llegó a donde se encontraban ellas

Shippo- Sango!

Sango- Ah, Shippo!

Shippo- Ya estamos de vuelta

Sango- Si, está bien. Izayoi regresemos Inuyasha y los demás ya se encuentran en la cabaña

Izayoi- Si, está bien

Shippo- pero apúrense por que Inuyasha esta de insoportable

Sango- Por que?

Shippo- Fíjate bien, hoy es luna nueva

Sango- Es verdad

Izayoi- Luna nueva/Hay no con lo que detesto estas noches/ Apurémonos a llegar (se va corriendo)

Shippo- Sabrá de la transformación de Inuyasha?

Sango- No lo creo

Sango y Shippo fueron tras Izayoi, la cual suponían había ido a la cabaña, al llegar vieron a los niños, a Miroku y a Inuyasha, el cual ya se encontraba en su apariencia humana puesto que la noche ya había caído

Inuyasha- E Izayoi?

Sango- Que no llego aquí?

Shippo- Se adelantó corriendo

Inuyasha- /Es verdad ella también debió de haber cambiado/ Aghr a donde se fue a meter? (iba a salir)

Miroku- Espera Inuyasha, vas a salir a buscarla así, deja que yo vaya

Inuyasha- No, si dicen que venía hacia esta dirección, eso quiere decir que esta cerca (sale de la cabaña) Izayoi! Izayoi, sal por favor

De entre la oscuridad que había en el lugar el brillo de dos orbes doradas se alcanzó a divisar y se escucho la voz de una joven

Izayoi- Aquí estoy

Inuyasha se acerca al lugar se donde escuchó a su hija, ambos se quedaron viendo el uno al otro ya que era algo nuevo para ambos

**Nota:** Hola, aquí estoy yo de nuevo con un capitulo más para su entretenimiento, me alegra mucho que les esté gustando mi primer fic improvisado, me alegra mucho sus comentarios, ya saben que cualquier comentario será muy bien recibido y tomado en cuenta. Me despido y hasta la próxima.


	7. Padre, Hija y un Diario

Conociendo el fruto de nuestro amor

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen.

/Pensamientos/

(Acción)

_Escrito_

Capítulo 7

Padre, Hija y un Diario

Izayoi- (Asombrada) Pero… que te paso?

Inuyasha- Te acuerdas que te dije que yo también cambiaba en estas noches? Pues yo pierdo mis poderes, en estas noches soy completamente humano

Izayoi- Pero mírame a mi (viéndose a sí misma) yo soy…

Inuyasha- Una hanyou, es natural, ya que yo lo soy

Izayoi- Pero, yo no puedo salir así

Inuyasha- En tu época no, pero aquí si, sin embargo, ser mitad demonio en esta época es difícil, pero sólo tendrás que lidiar con eso una noche al mes, anda, regresemos a la cabaña, es peligroso que estemos aquí

Izayoi- (Sonrojada) Me da pena que me vean así -/-

Inuyasha- (Sonríe) Ellos no te criticarán, al principio les sorprenderá, pero después no le darán importancia a la apariencia que tengas, así lo hicieron conmigo, confía en ellos.

Izayoi- Esta bien

Ambos regresaron a la cabaña y la sorpresa no se hizo esperar entre los que esperaban dentro.

Shippo- Que te paso!

Miroku- Ahora si te pareces más a Inuyasha

Sango- (Entendiendo un poco la incomodidad de Izayoi) Por que no se sientan a cenar?

Kyoko- (Acercándose a Izayoi) Puedo tocar tus orejas?

Izayoi- Ehhh! Si supongo u/u

Hikaru- Yo también?

Izayoi- Si

Sango- Niños, dejen a Izayoi en paz

Miroku- Y supongo que al igual que Inuyasha esto te pasa cada noche de luna nueva

Izayoi- Si

Inuyasha- Has tenido algún problema con esto?

Izayoi- No, mi madre lo supo sobrellevar bien y más tarde mi abuela siguió con eso

Sango- Claro, con la basta experiencia que obtuvo Kagome, como no iba a saber sobrellevarlo

Inuyasha- Que insinuas? u-ú

Sango- Yo? Nada. Mejor vamos a cenar -u

Miroku- Si, mejor --u

Cenaron todos tranquilamente al terminar Inuyasha se levantó dirigiéndose a la salida.

Miroku- Te quedarás afuera?

Inuyasha- Si, no se preocupen, estaré aquí cerca, no me alejaré mucho

Miroku- Esta bien, como quieras (Inuyasha sale)

Izayoi- (Viendo por donde se fue Inuyasha) Por que se queda afuera?

Miroku- Siempre le ha gustado dormir a la intemperie

Sango- Siempre que Kagome salía a ver las estrellas él se sentaba a su lado, y ahí se podían quedar por mucho tiempo, solo haciendo eso, observar las estrellas. Niños, a dormir

Kyoko- Pero mamá, yo quiero jugar con Izayoi un rato

Hikaru- Si!

Sango- A dormir

Kohaku- Vamos hermana

Kyoko- Esta bien, vámonos Hikaru

Hikaru- Si

Los niños se fueron a su cuarto a dormir, Izayoi los vió alejarse

Izayoi- Siempre quise tener un hermano menor

Sango- Se que tu madre no se volvió a enamorar, pero imagino que tuvo pretendientes

Izayoi- Si, muchos, sobretodo uno muy interesado que llevaba esperando su oportunidad desde hace muchos años, sin embargo mi mamá nunca le hizo caso a ninguno

Miroku- La señorita Kagome siempre fue así, siempre tuvo muchos pretendientes, pero solo tuvo ojos para Inuyasha

Sango- Si quieres puedes tratarlos como tus hermanos

Izayoi- En serio?

Sango- Si. Bueno, vamonos Miroku

Miroku- Si. Buenas noches Izayoi

Sango- Buenas noches

Izayoi- Que descansen

Se retiraron a las habitaciones, ya mas avanzada la noche Izayoi sale de su cuarto silenciosamente y sale de la cabaña, lo primero que ve, es el cielo estrellado.

Izayoi- Con razón se la pasaban afuera

?- No crees que es muy tarde para estar afuera?

Izayoi- Papá!

Inuyasha- (Sonríe) Creo que me puedo acostumbrar a que me llames así

Izayoi- o/o Yo…yo…creo -/- poder acostumbrarme a llamarte así

Inuyasha- Creo que nos acostumbraremos bien

Izayoi- Que haces despierto?

Inuyasha- Nunca he podido dormir en esta condición y tu?

Izayoi- Yo igual

Inuyasha- Te gustaría mañana, ir a conocer el lugar, como te lo prometí?

Izayoi- Claro, estaría bien

Izayoi se sienta a lado de Inuyasha

Izayoi- Terminaste de leer el diario de mi mamá?

Inuyasha- No, aún no, pienso leer una parte mañana después del paseo

Izayoi- Me platicarás lo que te cuenta?

Inuyasha- Tengo una mejor idea, por que no lo leemos juntos?

Izayoi- En serio?

Inuyasha- Si, después del paseo, dudo que haya escrito algo que no quisiera que supieras

Izayoi- Eso…..estaría…. bien….

Inuyasha- Izayoi? (la voltea a ver) se quedo dormida

Inuyasha tomo a Izayoi y la llevo al cuarto en el que dormía y él se fue a sentar en el rincón, para velar su sueño. Al día siguiente al terminar de desayunar Inuyasha sale de la cabaña, Sango se acerca a Izayoi

Sango- Quieres seguir practicando?

Izayoi- No, mi papá me prometió que saldríamos a pasear hoy y conocer la aldea

Sango- De verdad?

Izayoi- (Sonríe) Si

Sango- Al parecer cumplirás tu promesa

Inuyasha- (Gritando desde afuera) Izayoi, Vamonos

Izayoi- Si, ya voy. Bueno, nos vemos (sale de la cabaña)

Miroku- Al parecer se van a llevar mejor

Sango- No importa que tan necia sea, predomina mas la personalidad de Kagome en ella, nunca en su vida le deseara mal a nadie

Shippo- Tu lo crees?

Sango- No lo creo, lo sé

Mientras tanto Inuyasha e Izayoi recorrían toda la aldea.

Inuyasha- La aldea ha crecido mucho

Izayoi- Es natural cuando la población crece. Aunque hay algunas personas que me están mirando demasiado

Inuyasha- Es gente que conoció a Kagome, es lógico que se te queden viendo, te pareces mucho a ella, sin mencionar que tu ropa también llama la atención

Izayoi- Entiendo -/-

Inuyasha- Vamos a un lugar tranquilo a leer el diario

Izayoi- Si

Izayoi e Inuyasha se sentaron en las raíces del árbol sagrado y de entre sus ropas saco el diario y luego de su cuello sacó la cadena que le entregara Izayoi con la llave y abre el diario.

Inuyasha- Veamos, la primera página ya la leí, pasemos a la que sigue

Izayoi- Que te dijo en la primera página?

Inuyasha- Me dice que a partir de ese momento me escribiría de su vida y la tuya y que por siempre me amará, también que ella fue quien selló el pozo para que cada uno viviera y cumpliera su destino

Izayoi- Ya veo, pero si tu te habías ido por que no quería que regresaras?

Inuyasha- Era mi deber irme, sin embargo los primeros años regresaba para tratar de cruzar el pozo para verla, sin que nadie se enterara, pero todo fue inútil

Izayoi- Entiendo

Inuyasha- Entonces a leer (Comienza a leer) _Tengo dos meses de embarazo, aún no se si será niño o niña, ni como será, realmente espero que se parezca a ti…. _(voltea la hoja) _Sabes? No podré entrar a la universidad para cuidar del pequeño, pero prometo retomarla en cuanto pueda, le daré un futuro increíble, también prometo que será digno hijo del gran Inuyasha _/pero termino siendo digna hija de aquella sacerdotisa venida del futuro con ropas extrañas….. Kagome/

Izayoi- (Interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Inuyasha) Que pasa? Por que te quedaste callado?

Inuyasha- Eh? No, no es por nada, solo recordaba….. pensaba

Izayoi- En que?

Inuyasha- No se por que todas las madres quieren que sus hijos sean dignos hijos de sus padres, también pueden ser dignos de sus madres

Izayoi- Por que lo dices?

Inuyasha- Mi madre pensaba lo mismo que Kagome

Izayoi- Ah!

Inuyasha- En donde me quede? ….. ah si (Retoma la lectura) _Ya tengo tres meses y me siento enormemente gorda, aunque mi madre dice que aún no se me nota nada, yo realmente me siento demasiado ancha, que voy a hacer? Apenas tengo tres meses y aún le falta por crecer, también mis antojos van en aumento, algo me dice que tardaré bastante en recuperar mi figura después del embarazo_. Siempre fue una exagerada

Izayoi- Continua

Inuyasha- Lo siento (Continua leyendo) _Estoy en el cuarto mes, no tengo ninguna novedad, solo que mi vientre sigue creciendo, me pregunto si es por el bebé o por lo mucho que he comido, bueno, no importa, lo que si te puedo decir es que el pequeño se mueve demasiado, hay veces que no puedo dormir por lo mucho que se mueve, creo que tengo más ojeras que cuando me quedaba tarde estudiando o cuando cuidaba de ti, las veces que salías herido_

Izayoi- Cuando dice herido se refiere a una cortada o a un raspón verdad?

Inuyasha. No, Cuando dice herido se refiere a una dura batalla contra Naraku y lo mas probable es que me estuviera desangrando, no me pueden herir con cualquier cosa, soy un hanyou, mi cuerpo es mas resistente que el de los humanos y mis heridas sanan mas rápido

Izayoi- Oooohhh! Wow!

Inuyasha- (Volviendo a leer) _Quinto mes, lo mas probable es que sea un varón, se la pasa pateándome constantemente, creo que se parecerá a ti, ya que se la pasa haciéndome la vida imposible……no, la verdad es que no me fastidia, al contrario, espero con ansias su llegada, es solo que últimamente me canso muy fácilmente, su cuarto ya se encuentra listo, mi madre lo arregló y lo acondicionó, es hermoso. El bebé esta sano y sigue creciendo. Estoy enorme y siento que comienzo a no caber en mi cuarto, también me es difícil acostarme así es que cuando puedo dormir, lo hago semi sentada_

Izayoi- Creo que pensare seriamente el tener hijos

Inuyasha- Ja, mientras no sea tan inquieta como tu, creo que no sufrirás

Izayoi- De todas formas lo pensare muy seriamente

Inuyasha- (Mirando el diario) Mira, aquí se salta dos meses

Izayoi- Dice el por que?

Inuyasha- (Asintiendo) _Lamento no haber escrito antes, pero te pongo al tanto de todo, aprovechando de que Souta estaba de vacaciones mi madre quiso pasar unos días en la playa, después cuando regresamos el abuelo enfermó, entonces mi mamá estaba en el hospital con él, yo me encargaba de la casa y de Souta, pero ya esta mejor y regresó a casa. Sabes? Un día que fui a visitar al abuelo al hospital me comenzó a pasar por la mente el parto, y la verdad es que tengo miedo, miedo al dolor, miedo a que algo salga mal, miedo a ser una mala madre, miedo a que algo le pase al pequeño….. oh Inuyasha! no sabes cuanto te extraño, cuanto te necesito, cuanto me gustaría que estuvieras a mi lado disipando este miedo_

Izayoi- Mi mamá te extrañó demasiado, yo siempre lo supe

Inuyasha- Lo sé, yo también la extrañé, terminemos esta hoja

Izayoi- Si

Inuyasha- (Leyendo) _Nuestro hijo ha nacido y no fue un varón, fue una preciosa niña, nació al octavo mes, puedo ver en ella tus ojos, fue la experiencia mas dolorosa en toda mi vida, incluso mas que enfrentar a Naraku, pero también fue una de las experiencias mas maravillosas de ella, si la vieras Inuyasha, tal vez pensarías lo mismo… bueno, supongo que te preguntaras como la llamaré, lo he estado pensando y me gustaría un nombre que nos agrade a los dos, y después de tanto meditar elegí el nombre ideal y que se que a ti también te gustará, que te parece Izayoi?...Te suena? Espero que no te moleste que le ponga el nombre de tu madre_

Izayoi- Y… que opinas?

Inuyasha- La verdad, de haber estado allí, yo te hubiera puesto el mismo nombre

Izayoi- Gracias

Inuyasha- Que te parece si lo dejamos por ahora

Izayoi- Me parece bien

Inuyasha- Entonces regresemos

Izayoi- Si

**Nota:** Hola como están, espero que bien, yo estoy aquí dejando el último capítulo que tendrán de aquí a aun buen rato (que calamidad soy, si de por sí me tardo --, no tengo remedio) ya que me iré de vacaciones y por lo tanto no podré escribir. También pude darme cuanta de que creo o se me figura que nos les gusto mucho el último capítulo, ya que ahora si no me dejaron muchos mensajes, si no les gusta algún detalle háganmelo saber si, se que esta parte es un poco pesada, pero prometo que mejorará. Bueno, nos estamos escribiendo. Adiosito.


	8. Verdad Descubierta

Conociendo el fruto de nuestro amor

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen.

/Pensamientos/

(Acción)

_Escrito_

Capítulo 8

Verdad Descubierta

Pronto caería la noche, Izayoi e Inuyasha regresaban a la aldea, de camino se encontraron con Miroku jugando con sus hijos

Miroku- Ah! Inuyasha, Izayoi, como les fue?

Izayoi- Muy bien

Inuyasha- La aldea ha crecido bastante, hay gente que no conozco

Moroku- Así es. Izayoi, por que no llevas a los niños de regreso y le preguntas a Sango si ya esta lista la cena por favor

Izayoi- Si, está bien. Vamos pequeños regresemos a casa

Kyoko- Pero yo quiero seguir acá fuera

Izayoi- Ya escucharon a su papá, es hora de regresar

Kyoko- (Con cara de puchero) Esta bien

Izayoi escoltó a los niños mientras regresaban iban jugando y cantando en el camino

Miroku- Tiene el mismo ángel de Kagome con los niños

Inuyasha- Eso parece

Miroku- Y bien, como te fue en un día normal de padre e hija?

Inuyasha- Aún no me acostumbro, pero creo que nos llevamos mejor que al principio

Miroku- Eso se nota, créeme

Inuyasha- Hay muchos gestos que hace, que al verla parece como si estuviera viendo a Kagome cuando llego aquí

Miroku- Es lógico ya que paso más tiempo a lado de ella. Es natural que la extrañes, eres lento, pero no tonto

Inuyasha- Que quisiste decir con eso? ¬¬

Miroku- Quise decir que si hubieras abierto los ojos desde antes hubieras estado junto a Izayoi desde el principio

Inuyasha- Bueno, bueno, eso ya me lo reclamaron desde el principio, ya entendí el punto. Regresemos antes de que deje a tu mujer viuda

Miroku- Esta bien, esta bien, regresemos…….aunque……(silencio) tienes que admitir que es verdad

Inyasha- Miroku ¬¬

Miroku- Ya se, ya me callo u

Izayoi llegaba a la cabaña pero no había nadie, así es que dejó a los niños ahí

Izayoi- Esperen un momento aquí, no se vayan a ir, voy a ver donde esta su mamá, de acuerdo?

Shinta- Si, no te preocupes

Izayoi- Los dejo a cargo a ti y a Kohaku

Shinta- Ve, las estaremos esperando

Izayoi- De acuerdo

Izayoi salió de la cabaña y se puso a buscar a Sango por ahí, cuando llego a la parte trasera de la cabaña escucho unos susurros que venían de un poco más atrás, ella se fue acercando y comenzó a distinguir las voces.

Izayoi- /Pero si son la señora Sango y el joven Shippo, que estarán hablando, ni hablar me acercaré un poco más, espero que no se molesten/

Con Sango y Shippo

Shippo- A ese perro tonto no se le quita lo bestia

Sango- Debes entender a Inuyasha, el tema de Kikyo es muy difícil

Shippo- Si, pero Izayoi merece saber el por que su padre no estuvo con ella

Sango- Para empezar no estuvo con ella por que fue la misma Kagome la que selló el pozo, eso tu ya lo sabes

Shippo- Si, pero recordemos por que lo hizo, lo hizo por que el bestia de Inuyasha eligió a Kikyo en vez de quedarse con Kagome, ella lo que siempre busco fue la felicidad de ese perro inútil, sobre la suya

Sango- Sin embargo él sabe que cometió un error

Shippo- Y cuando quiso remedarlo ya era demasiado tarde, de seguro la pobre murió pensando que no era correspondida

Sango- Shippo!

Shippo. Lo siento Sango, pero aún tengo presente la cara de Kagome cada vez que Inuyasha salía tras Kikyo dejándola sola

Izayoi- (Saliendo de entre los arbustos) Así que la dichosa promesa de mi padre fue hacia otra mujer, dejó a mi madre para irse con ella

Shippo- Izayoi ¡! Oo

Sango- No Izayoi, no es como tu piensas

Izayoi- Pero ustedes mismos lo acaban de decir. Ahora entiendo muchas cosas, no puedo creer que me hayan pedido una oportunidad para él, cuando no se la merece. Que lo consuele la mujer a la cual eligió y que me deje en paz

Sango- Por favor Izayoi, deberías escuchar la historia de tu padre

Izayoi- Por que he de escuchar a alguien que solo esta conmigo para ya no sentirse culpable?

Sango- No, estoy segura que tu padre te quiere

Izayoi- Seguro, como quiso a mi madre sobre esa tal Kikyo. Por cierto ya están los niños en la cabaña, no deberían de dejarlos mucho tiempo solos (se da media vuelta para regresar a la cabaña y se va)

Shippo- Que va a pasar ahora?

Sango- No lo se. Regresemos a la cabaña estoy segura que Inuyasha necesitará ayuda

Shippo- Si

Miroku e Inuyasha ya se encontraban en la cabaña

Miroku- Así que Izayoi fue a buscar a Sango

Shinta- Si

Inuyasha- (Poniéndose cómodo) Entonces no han de tardar

Kohaku- Espero que lleguen pronto, tengo hambre

Izayoi entra a la cabaña sin mirar a nadie y comienza a arreglar sus cosas en la mochila, todos en la cabaña se quedaron extrañados

Inuyasha- Izayoi que haces?

Izayoi- Con que Kikyo no padre? (en ese momento entran Sango y Shippo)

Inuyasha- De que me hablas?

Izayoi- La mujer por la que abandonaste a mi madre

Inuyasha- Quien te dijo eso?

Izayoi- Algún día me lo pensabas contar padre?

Inuyasha- Así no sucedieron las cosas, déjame explicarte

Izayoi- Para que? Para que te justifiques? No padre, ya no más, la verdad yo no se como mi madre te soportaba todo lo que le hacías, por que hasta donde sé, no era ningún secreto lo de la tal Kikyo, pero conmigo no funciona así, que paso padre, una noche y se te hizo insuficiente mi madre?

Inuyasha- Izayoi!

Miroku- (Viendo a sus hijos) Niños a dormir

Sango- Háganle caso a su padre (los niños entendieron y desaparecieron del lugar)

Izayoi- Acaso no te gusto lo que dije?

Inuyasha- Tu no entiendes

Izayoi- Entender? Pero si ahora entiendo todo, entiendo por que mi madre lloraba todas las noches, susurrando tu nombre, entiendo el aire nostálgico que siempre la rodeaba, entiendo sus noches de insomnio, entiendo cuando se encerraba en su habitación y se ponía una almohada en su boca para poder gritar, lo que nunca podré entender son dos cosas: la primera es el como te pudo seguir amando después de todo y la última…

Inuyasha- Yo la amé

Izayoi- En serio? Yo no te ví ahí cuando ella deliraba, mencionando tu nombre, llamándote hasta en su último suspiro (con la voz quebrada y lágrimas en sus ojos) Que la amaste? Por favor. Me largo a mi casa y espero que jamás te vuelvas a aparecer por ahí, regresaré a mi vida normal y olvidaré que fui parte de un triste pasado de un "hombre" demasiado inmaduro y una madre demasiado ingenua

Inuyasha- Eso si no te lo permito Izayoi, de mi podrás decir lo que quieras y tal vez no te alejes demasiado de la realidad, pero no permitiré que hables de esa manera de Kagome

Izayoi- Si, es verdad, tu ya la humillaste por todas las veces que no lo habían hecho cuando estaba con vida. Por cierto, deja de hacer conmigo lo que haces, ya no hay necesidad

Inuyasha- De que hablas?

Izayoi- Te sientes culpable por al muerte de mi mamá, te pesa ese cargo de conciencia no es así? Yo no soy tu herramienta para que remiendes tus errores, así es que le haré un favor y le daré el perdón de sus actos, pero por favor, ya no aparezca más en mi vida

Inuyasha- Pero…

Izayoi- Es lo mejor para los dos. Vaya, ahora comienzo a entender por que mi mamá selló el pozo, tal vez un día aprenda y lo haga también

Miroku- Disculpa Izayoi, pero no estas exagerando un poco? Tal vez deberías escuchar a tu padre y después crearte una opinión no lo crees?

Izayoi- Señor Miroku, Señora Sango, muchas gracias por todo, mi madre me contó cosas extraordinarias sobre ustedes, también sobre el pequeño Shippo, claro que a estas alturas ya no es pequeño. Se que ustedes como amigos de mi mamá y de mi padre pretenden ayudar, pero créanme, es lo mejor

Sango- Por que no te tomas unos días para pensarlo y luego vienes y nos dices tu conclusión, si sigues creyendo que la separación de tu padre es lo mejor, ven a despedirte de nosotros, y si le das otra oportunidad, también ven a decirnos

Izayoi- Esta bien, eso haré, tomare en cuanta su consejo

Shippo- Por favor Izayoi, regresa pronto

Izayoi- Trataré, pero no prometo nada (Tratando sonreír) Bueno, me voy (recoge su mochila)

Kyoko- Noooo (Se cuelga de las piernas de Izayoi) No te vayas, no nos dejes

Sango- Kyoko!

Kohaku- Lo siento mamá, no pudimos detenerla

Sango- (Suspirando) No hay remedio, lo metiches lo sacaron de su padre

Miroku- (Ofendido) Oye!

Shippo- Ni hablar, tiene razón

Miroku- No me ayudes Shippo ¬¬

Izayoi- (Se agacha hasta quedar a la altura de los niños) Como ya les dije a sus papas, tengo que pensar muchas cosas, pero decida lo que decida, prometo venir a decirles mi conclusión

Kyoko- Y si ya no regresas?

Izayoi- Entonces, crecerás como la mujercita que eres y pensaras en mi situación y tal vez algún día lo entenderás

Hikaru- Y yo?

Izayoi- Y tu también solo que tendrás que ser un hombrecito

Kyoko- Te vamos a estar esperando

Izayoi- Pensaré rápido entonces

Kyoko- Si

Los niños sueltan a Izayoi, esta les hace una reverencia a Sango y a Miroku, después se para enfrente de Inuyasha con una mirada de enojo

Izayoi- No esperes mucho de mí

Inuyasha- Se que tomarás la mejor decisión

Izayoi- Para ti o para mi?

Inuyasha- Como lo dijiste antes, para los dos

Izayoi- No se por que tengo que pensar en ti

Inuyasha- Una cualidad de tu madre supongo

Izayoi- Cualidad que la llevo a la muerte. Me voy nos vemos en unos días. Adiós.

Izayoi sale de la cabaña y se dirige hacia el pozo

Izayoi- /Lo siento mamá aún hay muchas cosas que no logro comprender, será por que aún me falta crecer o por que aún no he llegado a sentir ese sentimiento por el cual lo diste todo, incluso tu felicidad/

En el camino escucho unos ruidos extraños, lo cual no le extraño y pensó que era cierta persona, pues según las historias de su madre el hanyou siempre seguía en silencio a la chica del futuro para que no le ocurriese nada malo cuando ella regresaba a casa sobretodo después de una riña

Izayoi- /Por que esta habría de ser la excepción/ Padre, no necesitas venir, me sé el camino a casa gracias, ya te puedes regresar

¿?- Grrrrr

Izayoi- (Dudando) Padre?...

¿?- Yo no soy tu padre…..niña, no te dijo que salir sola en la noche era peligroso?

Izayoi- (Con miedo) Qui…quien eres?

¿?- El último monstruo que verás en tu corta vida

De entre la oscuridad de los arbustos sale un monstruo horrible y peludo, con largas garras y pestilente olor (_N.A.Toda la narración iba bien hasta que llegue a este punto, que triste mi situación, que poca imaginación tengo para crear monstruos Y-Y_)

Izayoi- Ahhhhhhhhhhhh…….!

En la cabaña Moroku e Inuyasha hablaban

Miroku- Lo de pensar las cosas es la mejor solución por el momento

Inuyasha- La ventaja es que no sellará el pozo y la madre de Kagome se que me ayudará

Sango- (Saliendo del cuarto de los niños) deberías pensar mejor otra forma de acercarte a ella

Miroku- Mejor dicho ganártela de otra forma, la sinceridad puede ser una buena opción

Inuyasha- Creo que….

Miroku- Que pasa Inuyasha?

Inuyasha- Es…… es Izayoi……. Esta en problemas (se va corriendo)

Ambos esposos se quedan mirando

Sango- Shippo, te quedarías a cuidar a los niños por favor?

Shippo- Si, no hay problema

Miroku- Bien

Sango- Kirara vamos

El monstruo había acorralado a Izayoi en un árbol listo para darle el último golpe, ella se encontraba semi-inconsciente

Izayoi- Ya no… más /mamá/

Mostruo- Adiós

¿?- Aléjate de ella!

Monstruo- Quien eres tu?

¿?- Alguien que desearas no haber conocido. Garras de acero!

Izayoi- Pa…pá

Inuyasha mata al monstruo, al escuchar a Izayoi hablarle se acerca rápidamente a ella

Inuyasha- Izayoi, Izayoi, estas bien?

Izayoi- Me…duele

Inuyasha- Que te…

En ese momento Inuyasha nota la herida que Izayoi tenía en el costado la cual sangraba

Izayoi- Pa…dre (Se desmaya)

Inuyasha- No, Izayoi! (La sacude con cuidado pero no responde)

**Nota**: Hola, ya regresé, creo que exageré y no tarde tanto verdad? Bueno es que me entro un lapsus de inspiración, es que se esta poniendo bueno y ustedes que opinan? Se lo esperaban o no, la verdad no sabía como hacerle saber a Izayoi sobre la existencia de Kikyo, la idea original era de que Shippo le fuera con el chisme o que sin querer se lo dijera, pero bueno creo que quedo bien así. Bueno ya saben estoy abierta a comentarios y para terminar gracias por sus comentarios y sus porras. Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	9. Chapter 9

Conociendo el fruto de nuestro amor

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen.

/Pensamientos/

(Acción)

_Escrito_

Capítulo 9

Inuyasha trataba de hacer reaccionar a Izayoi en ese instante llegan Sango y Miroku montados en Kirara

Miroku- Que es lo que paso Inuyasha?

Inuyasha- No la debí de haber dejado sola

Sango- Calma Inuyasha

Inuyasha- Un monstruo atacó a Izayoi, esta herida

Sango- Llevémosla a la cabaña

Todos regresaron a la cabaña rápidamente, Sango atendió a Izayoi, al terminar salió a ver a Inuyasha y a Miroku

Inuayasha- Ya esta bien?

Sango- (Negando con la cabeza) No Inuyasha tiene mucha fiebre y cada vez empeora

Inuyasha- Que!

Sango- La herida al parecer esta infectada con veneno

Inuyasha- / No por favor, no de nuevo/

**Flashaback**

Mamá de Kagome- Ojalá hubieras podido pasar antes, la hubieras podido ver, hace cinco años Kagome se comenzó a sentir mal, tenía fiebre, la cual comenzó a aumentar sin podérsele quitar con nada, nunca mejoró y por más que se aferró a la vida se cansó y …..un año después…..ella dejó este mundo

**Fin Flashback**

Miroku- (Se levanta) Vayamos a ver el cadáver del monstruo, así sabremos que tipo de veneno es y buscar el antídoto

Sango- Si

Inuayasha- Yo me quedaré a cuidar de ella

Sango- Si, regresaremos lo más pronto posible

Sango y Miroku salen de la cabaña, Inuyasha se acerca al cuarto donde reposa Izayoi y la ve acostada con un paño húmedo en su frente y delirando

Izayoi- Mamá… mamita….. mamita, no me dejes, por favor….no te vayas mamita… (llorando)

Inuyasha- Izayoi (Se acerca y toma su mano) /Kagome, por favor, que nada le pase/

**Flashback**

En un cuarto se encontraban una mujer y una niña, la mujer recostada en una cama y la niña sentada a su lado en una silla

Izayoi- Mamá. Recupérate pronto para que vayamos a la playa

Kagome- No te preocupes Izayoi…..podremos ir

Izayoi- De veras?

Kagome- Si

Los meses siguieron pasando y Kagome siguió empeorando

Izayoi- Abuelita, mi mamá se va a mejorar verdad?

Mamá de Kagome- Si, ella mejorara /La verdad es que ya comienzo a perder las esperanzas/

Kagome- (Delirando) Inu…yasha

Izayoi- (Se acerca) Mamá, mamita, despierta por favor. Busquemos a mi papito, pero despierta /Necesito buscarlo, necesito encontrarlo, pero no tengo ni idea de donde encontrarlo/ Mamá despierta

Kagome- (Respirando con dificultad) Inu…yasha (Resbala una lágrima por su mejilla) Inu…ya…sha (En ese momento Kagome deja de respirar)

Izayoi- Ma….mita? mamá? Mamá despierta, (Gritando) Mamá!

**Fin Flashback**

Izayoi- Mamá!

Inuyasha- (Cambiando el paño) Por favor, apresúrense Sango, Miroku

Shippo- Regresaran pronto

Inuyasha- Shippo

Shippo- Si en verdad es hija de Kagome y tuya ella resistirá

Inuyasha- Gracias Shippo

En el bosque Sango y Miroku examinaban el cuerpo del monstruo

Miroku- Y que opinas Sango?

Sango- Esto no pinta nada bien

Miroku- Que quieres decir con eso?

Sango- El veneno de este monstruo es muy fuerte, sin embargo no conozco el antídoto de este

Miroku- Esas no son muy buenas noticias

Sango- Lo sé, pero no puedo hacer nada, si tan solo la anciana Kaede aún viviera

Miroku-Pero definitivamente no podremos contar con eso, será mejor que regresemos con Inuyasha

Sango- Pobre, no se repone de una cuando ya esta en otra

Miroku- Ni lo menciones, regresemos pronto

Sango- Si

Subieron en Kirara para regresar más pronto posible, al llegar entraron y le comunicaron a Inuyasha la mala noticia

Sango- Lo siento Inuyasha, no conozco el antídoto

Inuyasha- Así es que su destino es el mismo de Kagome

Miroku- No pierdas las esperanzas, pensaremos en algo

Inuyasha- Pero no tenemos tiempo

Shippo- No habrá alguien que sepa sobre esto?

Sango- Tal vez Jinengi

Miroku- Sería una buena opción

Inuyasha- Esta bien, iré a ver a Jinengi, ustedes quédense, hagan todo lo posible por mantenerla con vida, confío en ustedes

Miroku- Inuyasha, tómalo con calma, no seria mejor que te quedaras y nosotros fuéramos con Jinengi?

Inuaysha- No, ustedes tardarían demasiado, es mas estamos perdiendo el tiempo aquí platicando

Miroku- Esta bien, pero no hagas imprudencias por ir y regresar rápido

Inuyasha- Esta bien, Adiós

Inuyasha sale de la cabaña y se dirige en dirección a donde esperaba aún se encontrara Jinengi

Inuyasha- /Ha pasado mucho tiempo, en realidad espero que aún se encuentre en ese campo/

La noche cedía dando paso a un nuevo amanecer, en la cabaña Sango, Miroku y Shippo se turnaban para cuidar a Izayoi. En este momento el turno de Shippo terminaba

Sango- (Entrando a la habitación) Es mi tuno Shippo

Shippo- Si, está bien

Sango- Ve a dormir

Shippo- Si

Sango- Como hacer que le baje la fiebre un poco?

Shippo se encuentra con Miroku y sus hijos

Miroku- Buenos días Shippo

Shippo- Hola a todos, como cuanto tiempo tardará Inuyasha en regresar?

Miroku- Tal vez tarde como dos días

Shippo- Por que tanto tiempo?

Miroku- Al contrario Shippo, el hogar de Jinengi se encuentra algo retirada, al paso de Inuyasha es lo más rápido

Shippo- Si, tienes razón

Miroku- Por que no te vas a descansar?

Shippo- Eso haré, hasta al rato

Shippo se estaba retirando y Sango sale del cuarto

Miroku- Que pasa Sango?

Sango- Llevaré a Izayoi al río

Shippo- Al río?

Miroku- Entiendo, le tratarás de bajar la fiebre con un baño de agua fría

Sango- Si

Shippo- Que buena idea!

Kyoko- Mamá puedo ir contigo?

Sango- Lo siento Kyoko pero solo iremos Izayoi y yo

Kohaku- En verdad ella esta tan mal?

Miroku- Así es Kohaku

Hikaru- Ella se recuperará?

Sango- Esperamos de todo corazón que si. Kirara ayúdame

Shippo- Yo voy a descansar un rato

Miroku- Esta bien, te llamaré cuando este lista la comida

Shippo- Si

Miroku- Y tu Sango ten cuidado

Sango- No te preocupes

Shippo se fue a descansar, Sango entró junto con Kirara al cuarto para después salir con Izayoi recostada sobre la gata de dos colas

Sango- Regreso enseguida

Miroku- Si

Shinta- Cuídense

Sango- Si

Sango llevo a Izayoi hasta el río

Sango- Kirara, cuida que no haya peligro

Kirara asintió ante lo pedido por Sango, esta cargo a Izayoi y la sumergió en el agua. Después de pasado un tiempo de que el agua fresca recorriera el cuerpo de Izayoi, la fiebre cedió, pero seguía presente, no se quito

Sango- Por lo menos con esto le daremos tiempo a Inuyasha. Lucha más Izayoi, tu padre va en busca de la cura

Salió del rió y de nuevo regresaron ala cabaña

Miroku- Y como te fue?

Sango- Solo gane tiempo, solo eso, la seguiré vigilando

Miroku- Esta bien, después de darles de comer a los niños estaré contigo

Sango- Si, esta bien

Sango volvió a su guardia. Inuayasha se encontraba exhausto ya que desde que había partido, toda la noche y la mañana no había parado, así es que decidió descansar un momento, de entre sus ropas saco el diario de Kagome, lo abrió y lo comenzó a leer

Inuyasha- /Solo será un momento/ _Una cosa si te digo, se parece a ti en lo tragona, come demasiado, me encantaría que la conocieras, me pregunto si… pensarás en mi como yo pienso en ti? _/Siempre/ _Es preciosa, es la niña más hermosa que hayas visto, también las más híbrida de esta época, si, así como lo lees, saco tus cualidades, que por cierto son cualidades que adoro y siempre amaré, esto solo pasa en las noches de luna nueva, así como ti pierdes tus características como hanyou ella las adquiere, si, hasta tus lindas orejitas que en ella se ven tiernísimas! Por ahora te dejo, ya despertó la niña y esta llorando, recuerda que te amo. _Creo que ya descansé lo suficiente, será mejor seguir o si no, no llegare nunca

Inuyasha después de guardar el diario continuo con su camino. En la aldea terminaban de comer todos y Miroku entraba a la habitación donde se encontraba Sango cuidando a Izayoi

Miroku- Como sigue?

Sango- Poco a poco otra vez esta subiendo la fiebre, me pregunto cuanto durará lo de los baños con agua fría, ya que llegará el momento en el que no se le bajará ni con eso

Miroku- Esperemos que funcione el tiempo necesario para que regrese Inuyasha

Sango- Espero que regrese pronto

Miroku- Ve a descansar, ahora me toca a mi cuidarla

Sango- Si, solo deja cambio el agua y traigo más fresca

Miroku- Si

Así transcurrió el tiempo de espera de que Inuyasha regresara lo antes posible, avanzada la noche llegaba Inuyasha al campo de hierbas de Jinenji

Inuyasha- (Gritando desde afuera de la cabaña) Jinenji, Jinenji!

Después de unos momentos aquel gran hombre mitad demonio sale al encuentro de Inuyasha

Jinenji- Que sucede

Inuyasha- Ha pasado tiempo Jinenji

Jinenji- Ah, eres tu Inuaysha, que te trae por aquí?

Inuyasha- Implorando tu ayuda, un demonio con veneno en las garras daño a alguien importante para mi, ella se encuentra muy mal, tiene mucha fiebre y sigue subiendo, conoces el antídoto?

Jinenji- Lo siento Inuyasha, pero ese antídoto no lo tengo

Inuyasha- Que/No puede ser/ No me digas eso, contaba con que tu me proporcionaras el antídoto, eras mi última esperanza

Jinenji- Lo siento

Inuyasha- Conoces el antídoto? Sabes donde lo puedo conseguir?

Jinenji- Si lo conozco, pero por su ubicación es muy difícil obtenerlo

Inuyasha- No importa, dime donde esta y yo iré por ella

Jinenji- Esta bien, mira….

**Nota**: que tal eh? Ah, soy muy mala para esto vv, pero bueno si les gusta a ustedes eso quiere decir que voy por buen camino. Ahora si no se ni cuanto me tarde pero supongo que como siempre me he de haber tardado algo por que ya hasta ni me acuerdo, pero ya saben como es esto cuando hay exámenes de por medio. Ya saben como siempre aquí implorando que me dejen sus opiniones ya que son muy importantes para mí, así se que tan bien voy. También agradezco el animo que me dan mediante sus reviews, así es que síganlo haciendo OK? Hasta la próxima.


	10. Recuerdos

Conociendo el fruto de nuestro amor

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen.

/Pensamientos/

(Acción)

_Escrito_

Capítulo 10

Recuerdos

Inuyasha iba corriendo por el bosque, Jinengi le había entregado un mapa e indicaciones de donde podría estar la hierba que podría curar a Izayoi

**FLASHBACK**

Jinenji- Ten (Le entrega el mapa) Irás tu solo?

Inuyasha- Si, el tiempo corre y no puedo entretenerme

Jinenji- Pensé que irías con Kagome, hace tiempo que no los veía y por lo general estaban juntos

Inuyasha- Si, bueno, pues hace tiempo que nos separamos y bueno…

Jinenji- Siempre pensé que terminarían juntos, también mi madre lo creía así

Inuyasha- Si, yo también pensaba lo mismo

Jinenji- Que fue lo que pasó?

Inuyasha- Pasaron muchas cosas, por ahora como ya te conté llevo un poco de prisa, sólo puedo decir que Kagome tiene poco de haber muerto

Jinenji- Dicen que la gente buena es la que nos deja primero

Inuyasha- Tal vez tengas razón. Adiós (se da la vuelta para emprender el viaje)

Jinenji- La persona que tratas de salvar es algo de ti?

Inuyasha- Si, es lo que queda de lo que pudo haber sido una familia… mi familia

Jinenji- Tu hija….y de Kagome

Inuyasha- Si (Se va corriendo)

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Inuyasha- /Solo falta que me encuentre o con Sesshomaru o con el sarnoso de Kouga/ El mapa dice (viendo el mapa) que tengo que ir hacia el sur

**FLASHBACK**

Jinenji- Encontrarás muchos obstáculos en la montaña, la planta se encuentra en la cima se esta

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Inuyasha- /Llegaré a esa montaña mañana por la tarde si sigo a este ritmo, espera un poco más Izayoi, resiste/

En la aldea, en la cabaña, una joven luchaba por su vida, a su alrededor unas personas cuidaban de ella, unidas por un fuerte lazo de amistad hacia los progenitores de esta. Sango regresaba con Izayoi recostada sobre el lomo de Kirara

Miroku- Y?

Sango- Todavía tenemos tiempo afortunadamente

Shippo- Inuyasha ya se tardó

Sango- Shippo, que esa cabeza tuya no comience a pensar cosas pesimistas

Miroku- Tal vez algo lo este retrasando, estamos hablando de que es su hija, el último recuerdo que tendrá de Kagome, no creo que se distraiga tan fácilmente

Shippo- Inuyasha no nos dijo como murió Kagome

Miroku- Sin embargo Inuyasha mencionó algo de que Izayoi podría morir de la misma forma que ella

Sango- Pero no creo que haya muerto envenenada

Miroku. No pero si de una forma similar

Sango- Iré a dejar a Izayoi al cuarto

Shippo- Es mi turno de cuidarla

Sango- Si, esta bien

Sango entra a la habitación y acomoda a Izayoi, Shippo entra después

Sango- Te traeré agua limpia, ahora esta tranquila, pero poco a poco volverá a subirle la fiebre. Cualquier cosa que necesites nos hablas

Shippo- Si, no te preocupes

Sale Sango de la habitación con la bandeja, Shippo se sienta cerca y se recarga en la pared

Shiipo- (Viendo a Izayoi) Inuyasha por que tardas tanto?

**FLASHBACK**

Kagome se encontraba en la sala leyendo un libro, ese día era su día libre. En eso va entrando una pequeña Izayoi de 6 años a la habitación.

Izayoi- Mami, mami

Kagome- (Cerrando el libro y dejándolo a un lado) Que pasa Izayoi?

Izayoi- Por que yo no tengo papá?

Kagome- (Se sorprende por la pregunta y después le sonríe tiernamente a su hija) Ven aquí (Carga a Izayoi y la sienta en su regazo) Eso no es verdad, tu sí tienes papá /o por lo menos eso espero/ lo que pasa es que no lo conoces

Izayoi- Por que?

Kagome- Por que él tuvo que… él… /Ay! No le puedo decir que se fue con Kikyo. Tranquila Kagome, ya paso el tiempo y tiene que ser fácil contestar esto/

Izayoi- (Interrumpiendo los pensamientos de su madre) Él…

Kagome- El tuvo que irse por que dejó una promesa pendiente y tuvo que ir a cumplirla

Izayoi- Pero ya paso mucho tiempo y no lo conozco

Kagome- Esa promesa se hizo a largo plazo

Izayoi- Que es largo plazo?

Kagome- Que es durante mucho tiempo

Izayoi- Que tanto tiempo

Kagome- No lo sé. Pero estoy segura de que un día se conocerán y él te querrá como el tesoro mas preciado

**FIN FLASHBACK**

El tiempo seguía transcurriendo y como había previsto Inuyasha, llegó al día siguiente al mediodía

Inuyasha- Al fin estoy aquí, ahora solo falta llegar a la cima

Inuyasha comienza a subir hacia la cima saltando

Inuyasha- Esto es demasiado fácil, yo no se que le ven de complicado

Unas piedritas golpearon en su rostro

Inuyasha- Eh? Que es esto?

Voltea hacia arriba y sobre él venía un derrumbe, rocas de gran tamaño caían sobre él

Inuyasha- Oh no! (El eco resonó por toda la montaña) Kagome!

En la aldea sale Shippo precipitadamente de la habitación

Shippo- Sango, Miroku!

Miroku- Que pasa Shippo?

Shippo- Vengan rápido, es Izayoi (entran al cuarto) La fiebre le subió muy rápido, el agua ya no sirve

Sango- La llevaré de nuevo al río

Miroku- Si, esta bien

Sango- Kirara, por favor ayúdame

Sango de nuevo llevó a Izayoi a bañar al río. Mientras tanto en la montaña del sur en los restos del derrumbe unas pocas piedras comienzan a moverse, de pronto todas las rocas acumuladas en ese montón salen disparadas a todos lados despejando el sitio, Inuyasha se deja ver con Colmillo de Acero empuñada

Inuyasha- (Jadeando) Por fin… logre… salir de… ahí /tengo que continuar ya perdí tiempo aquí/

Inuyasha siguió su complicado camino. En la aldea Sango regresaba del río, aunque su cara no mostraba esperanza.

Miroku- Sango, regresaste

Sango- Si

Miroku- Que pasa?

Sango- El tiempo cada vez es menos

Miroku- Que quieres decir?

Sango- La fiebre ya no baja, ni siquiera metiéndola al río

Shippo- Eso quiere decir que el tiempo se agota?

Sango- Si

Shippo- Esto no esta bien, que demonios esta haciendo Inuyasha?

Miroku- Calma Shippo, ya verás que él regresará a tiempo

Shippo- Eso espero

Sango- Será mejor que la recueste y la estemos vigilando

Miroku- Si

Sango fue a recostar de nuevo a Izayoi, mientras tanto esta seguía recordando episodios de su vida junto a su mamá.

**FLASHBACK**

Kagome se encontraba sentada en su escritorio, estaba escribiendo en su diario, la puerta de su habitación se abre dejando pasar a la pequeña Izayoi

Izayoi- Mamá

Kagome- (Dejándo de escribir) Izayoi, es muy tarde, deberías estar durmiendo ya

Izayoi- Es que no puedo dormir

Kagome- (Se levanta y se va a sentar en su cama) Quieres dormir aquí?

Izayoi – (Se le dibuja una sonrisa en su carita) Si

Kagome- Entonces vamos a dormir

Izayoi- (Ya acostadas en la cama) Mami

Kagome- Dime?

Izayoi- Como era mi papá?

Kagome- (Sonrió) Era una persona muy especial, siempre terco, necio, caprichoso, pero esas eran pequeñeces comparado con la gran persona que era, alguien de palabra y sobretodo de gran corazón

Izayoi- En verdad era tan grande?

Kagome- Si. Ahora duerme

Izayoi- Buenas noches mami

Kagome- Dulces sueños Izayoi

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Inuyasha se encontraba enfrente de un puente colgante, se veía bastante viejo, parecía como si solo el milagro de la naturaleza lo sostuviera, ya que se veía demasiado frágil, contando también de que era muy largo, pero a Inuyasha no le importaba, su prioridad era llegar al otro lado a como diera lugar. Comenzó a pasar despacio asegurándose de que el puente resistiera, cuando llegó al centro una tabla bajo sus pies se rompe casi dejándolo caer al vacío si no es por que da un pequeño salto.

Inuyasha- (Secándose el sudor) Ah, por poco, será mejor que vaya más aprisa o este puente caerá

Al llegar al otro lado sigue su camino. En la aldea Sango, Miroku y Shippo seguían esperando la pronta llegada de su amigo

Sango- Es inútil, ya no podemos hacer nada

Shippo- Esto se esta volviendo desesperante

Miroku- Recuerden que la paciencia es una virtud

Shippo- Necesitamos un milagro (viendo a Izayoi)

Sango miró hacia donde estaba Izayoi quien seguía en una especie de recapitulación de si vida

**FLASHBACK**

Izayoi se encontraba sentada en el escritorio de su madre viendo unas fotografías que ella había dejado ahí encima. Escucho como se abría la puerta de la habitación, la niña voltea la vista y ve a su madre en la puerta

Izayoi- Hola mamá

Kagome- Que hacer aquí pequeña?

Izayoi- Te estaba esperando. Mamí quienes son estas personas? (mostrándole las fotos)

Kagome- (Viendo las fotografías tomadas en la era feudal) Esas personas son mis amigos.

Izayoi- Mira, él se parece a mi en las noches que cambio (Señala a Inuyasha) Quien es él?

Kagome- Izayoi, él es tu padre

Izayoi- En serio? Como se llama?

Kagome- Se llama Inuyasha

Izayoi- Que raro nombre oô

Kagome- /Ríe un poco/ Pero a mi me gusta mucho

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Mientras tanto Inuyasha llegó a la cima de la montaña, el problema es que se había encontrado con un nido de cuervos, los cuales lo veían fijamente. Caminaba por entre los nidos de las aves despacio para no alborotarlos, pero esto fue inútil ya que todas las aves comenzaron a revolotear alrededor de Inuyasha, este trataba de abrirse paso sin dañar a los animales, pero era imposible.

Inuyasha- Ah! Déjenme pasar! (Desenfunda a Colmillo de Acero) Viento Cortante!

El camino en ese momento se despejó, los cuervos se asustaron por el repentino ataque abriendo el paso. Inuyasha siguió el camino siendo escoltado por las aves, al fondo Inuyasha pudo ver al fondo un prado repleto de la planta que buscaba, corrió hacia él y comenzó a recolectarla hasta tener la suficiente. Ya era de noche, el camino de regreso no sería tan largo como el de ida, así es que decidió descansar por esa noche ahí, y al día siguiente en cuanto el sol mostrara sus primeros rayos emprendería el camino de regreso.

Inuyasha- Resiste Izayoi, mañana estaré en camino, solo espera un poco más. Kagome ayúdame a llegar a tiempo. (De entre sus ropas saca el diario de Kagome, lo abre y lee un pequeño fragmento) _Que crees? Por fin pude retomar mis estudios, puedes creerlo! También comencé a trabajar de medio tiempo, no te preocupes Izayoi esta bien, la cuida mi mamá durante mi ausencia, se que es mucho tiempo estar lejos de ella y créeme que me pesa, pero si no lo hago no podré darle el futuro que merece, el poco tiempo que tengo se lo dedico al cien por ciento a ella, ya que gracias a ella gira mi mundo. Te digo una cosa, es muy difícil ser madre, estudiante y empleada al mismo tiempo es cansado y desgastante, y mas si te encuentras sola, pero tengo que ser fuerte por ambas, se que puedo hacerlo, si pude sobrevivir de una batalla contra Naraku esto se convierte en nada así es que te prometo no quejarme más. Te extraño espero volverte a ver, te amo._ Ha de haber sido muy difícil para ti, no sabes cuanto lo siento.

A la mañana siguiente Inuyasha se encontraba bajando de la montaña, al ir deprisa se olvido por completo de la fragilidad del puente y al encontrarse por donde el tablón se había roto el día pasado, el puente simplemente se rompió

Inuyasha- Aaahhhhh!

**Nota: **Hola a todos, pues aquí pasando un capítulo mas de esta historia que espero estén disfrutando, la cual dentro de tres capítulos terminara, espero sinceramente que estos últimos episodios les agraden. Hasta la próxima


	11. Ángel o Amiga?

Conociendo el fruto de nuestro amor

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen.

/Pensamientos/

(Acción)

_Escrito_

Capítulo 11

Ángel o Amiga?

Como puede se sostiene del extremo de donde se había roto el puente quedando colgado y con la posibilidad de terminar de caer

Inuyasha- Necesito subir….. y pronto

Y como si alguien lo estuviera escuchando una gran liana baja hasta donde se encuentra, la toma y comienza a subir, extrañadamente no se preocupó por si lo sostendría, tenía la confianza ciega de que así sería, al llegar a la orilla jadeaba de cansancio, cuando levanto la vista sus ojos se abrieron como grandes platos ante lo que estaba viendo

Inuyasha- En… en verdad eres tú…..eres tú…. Kagome

Ante él se encontraba la figura un poco más madura de Kagome, seguía conservando ese aire del que él se había enamorado. La figura de Kagome se acerca a donde se encuentra Inuyasha y le dedica una sonrisa, tan pura como solo ella podía tenerla

Inuyasha- Kagome

Kagome- Date prisa, ella te espera, cuida mucho de ella, es alguien muy valiosa

Inuyasha- Lo sé

Kagome- Entonces ve…

Inuayasha- Kagome

Kagome- Si?

Inuyasha- Te amo, siempre lo hice

Kagome- (Enmarcando mas su sonrisa y con voz tranquila) Lo sé, yo también

Kagome toma entre sus manos el rostro de Inuyasha y junta sus labios con los de ella, a la vez Inuyasha cierra los ojos y puede sentir la calidez de los labios de Kagome, en ese beso que le transmitía muchos sentimientos. Cuando abrió los ojos ella ya no estaba, pero aún podía sentir la tibia sensación de sus labios, al igual que su dulce aroma, lleva su mano hasta sus labios y los toca.

Inuyasha- En verdad no lo soñé (voltea a ver el precipicio y la liana por la que subió no se encontraba, simple y sencillamente no había nada) ella en realidad me ayudo

Inuyasha continuó su camino de regreso y por extraño que parezca ya no se sentía angustiado por llegar a lado de Izayoi, al contrario se sentía tranquilo con la certeza de que llegaría a tiempo, sin embargo no por eso bajaba su acelerado paso. En la aldea todos incluso hasta los hijos mayores de Sango y Miroku se encontraban alrededor de Izayoi, la cual se encontraba delirando y su frente bañada en sudor

Sango- Niños por que no se van a dormir un rato, deben de estar cansados

Shinta- Ustedes también deben de estarlo mamá, han estado cuidando de ella desde hace días

Kohaku- Es verdad, por que no dejas que nosotros nos encarguemos?

Miroku- Les agradecemos chicos, pero esto es muy pesado y nosotros necesitamos que estén bien ya que son de gran ayuda al cuidar a sus hermanos pequeños

Kohaku- Esta bien. Kyoko y Hikaru están jugando afuera con el tío Shippo y Kirara

Sango- Gracias

Ambos niños se retiran y entra Shippo

Shippo- Y?

Sango- Los niños están preocupados

Shippo- Es natural, le cogieron cariño en poco tiempo

Miroku- Y los pequeños?

Shippo- Siguen jugando y los esta cuidando Kirara

Miroku- ……. (Siente una presencia)

Sango- Que pasa Miroku?

Miroku- Siento una presencia

Shippo- Será algún demonio?

Sango- De Inuyasha?

Miroku- No, es mas celestial, esta hecha de mucha paz

Sango- Que será?

Miroku- Y esta aquí, en la habitación

Shippo- Que? Donde?

Miroku- Es extraño, esta presencia es como si la conociera, ya la había sentido antes, es tranquila

Shippo- Será la sensación de la muerte?

Miroku- No, es diferente, más bien es la de esperanza, de que todo estará bien

Sango- Dices que es una presencia que ya conocías?

Miroku- Si

Dentro del delirio de Izayoi, ella se podía ver en un claro alfombrado de verdes pasto adornado por flores multicolores, a un lado un cristalino lago, el paisaje era simplemente hermoso

Izayoi- Que es este lugar? Por que estoy aquí? (Imágenes venían a su mente) Es verdad, me ataco un monstruo y después mi padre llegó a ayudarme, pero era tarde

**FLASHBACK**

Izayoi sale de la cabaña y se dirige hacia el pozo

Izayoi- /Lo siento mamá aún hay muchas cosas que no logro comprender, será por que aún me falta crecer o por que aún no he llegado a sentir ese sentimiento por el cual lo diste todo, incluso tu felicidad/

En el camino escucho unos ruidos extraños, lo cual no le extraño y pensó que era cierta persona, pues según las historias de su madre el hanyou siempre seguía en silencio a la chica del futuro para que no le ocurriese nada malo cuando ella regresaba a casa sobretodo después de una riña

Izayoi- /Por que esta habría de ser la excepción/ Padre, no necesitas venir, me sé el camino a casa gracias, ya te puedes regresar

¿?- Grrrrr

Izayoi- (Dudando) Padre?...

¿?- Yo no soy tu padre…..niña, no te dijo que salir sola en la noche era peligroso?

Izayoi- (Con miedo) Qui…quien eres?

¿?- El último monstruo que verás en tu corta vida

De entre la oscuridad de los arbustos sale un monstruo horrible y peludo, con largas garras y pestilente olor

Izayoi- Ahhhhhhhhhhhh…….!

**--------------------------------------**

El monstruo había acorralado a Izayoi en un árbol listo para darle el último golpe, ella se encontraba semi-inconsciente

Izayoi- Ya no… más /mamá/

Mostruo- Adiós

¿?- Aléjate de ella!

Monstruo- Quien eres tu?

¿?- Alguien que desearas no haber conocido. Garras de acero!

Izayoi- Pa…pá

Inuyasha mata al monstruo, al escuchar a Izayoi hablarle se acerca rápidamente a ella

Inuyasha- Izayoi, Izayoi, estas bien?

Izayoi- Me…duele

Inuyasha- Que te…

En ese momento Inuyasha nota la herida que Izayoi tenía en el costado la cual sangraba

Izayoi- Pa…dre (Se desmaya)

Inuyasha- No, Izayoi! (La sacude con cuidado pero no responde)

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Izayoi- Acaso estaré muerta? Este lugar no puede ser otro mas que el paraíso, no me puedo dar otra explicación

Izayoi escucha como un susurro del viento una leve tonada, trato de localizar de donde provenía esa voz tal vez esa persona le podría decir en donde se encontraba. Cuando encontró la dirección de donde provenía fue corriendo hacia ella, la voz le producía tranquilidad y la tonada la había escuchado en algún lugar, ambas se le hacían conocidas, tanto la voz como la melodía. Al fondo pudo divisar a una mujer de cabellos negros con un vestido blanco sin mangas con un escote discreto, el vestido era largo delineaba su figura desde el pecho hasta la cadera, y la caída de la falda era holgado, era tan natural, pero la mujer estaba sentada en medio de las flores, así es que la falda la rodeaba dando así una hermosa imagen de la mujer a Izayoi, al acercarse más pudo escuchar la letra de la melodía a la vez que reconocía a la mujer.

Izayoi- Mamá!

Esta volteo, le sonrió y volvió a cantar la canción

Izayoi- /Esa canción es la que me cantaba mi mamá antes de dormir/

Kagome- hontou ni taisetsu na mono igai subete sutete

shimaetara ii no ni ne

genjitsu wa tada zankoku de

sonna toki itsu datte

me o tojireba

waratteru kimi ga iru

itsuka eien no nemuri ni tsuku hi made

dou ka sono egao ga

taema naku aru you ni

hito wa minna kanashii kara

wasurete yuku ikimono dakedo

aisubeki mono no tame

ai o kureru mono no tame dekiru koto

deatta ano koro wa

subete ga bukiyou de

toomawari shita yo ne

kizutsuke atta yo ne

itsuka eien no nemuri ni tsuku hi made

dou ka sono egao ga

taema naku aru you ni

deatta ano koro wa

subete ga bukiyou de

toomawari shita yo ne

tadoritsuitan da ne

Izayoi- Mamá (corre hacia ella)

Kagome le recibió con los brazos abiertos, devolviéndole el abrazo

Kagome- Izayoi

Izayoi- Mamá, haz venido por mi? Estoy muerta? Estoy en el cielo?

Kagome- No

Izayoi - ¿?

Kagome- Aún no es tiempo de que vengas conmigo, no te des por vencida, lucha por vivir

Izayoi- Pero yo…

Kagome- Tu padre esta haciendo todo lo posible para regresar con el antídoto, pronto llegará

Izayoi- Pero él… lo odio, lo odio… te hizo mucho daño… yo no lo puedo perdonar, por que dejaste que te hiciera todo eso?

Kagome- Izayoi, pequeña, el amor todo lo espera, todo lo soporta. Cuando encuentres a esa persona especial para ti, harás todo lo que esta a tu alcance y hasta lo imposible por alcanzar SU felicidad, aunque tu no seas a la que él elija

Izayoi- Aún me falta mucho por entender

Kagome- Aún eres joven, te falta por crecer, no quieras entenderlo todo tan rápido

Izayoi- Desde que te fuiste me sentí a la deriva

Kagome- Lo sé, y lo siento, no era mi intención, pero quiero que sepas que no he dejado de cuidarte y tampoco ha pasado un día en el cual no me sienta orgullosa de ti

Izayoi- Puedo confiar en él?

Kagome- Más que en cualquiera, solo tenle un poco de paciencia, su vida no fue fácil es por eso que es impulsivo, a veces un poco malhumorado, pero es una extraordinaria persona

Izayoi- En verdad te amó? No fui un accidente?

Kagome- Me amó a su manera, y aún lo hace, sino, no hubiera accedido a darme esa noche, es verdad, no había previsto quedar embarazada, pero fue el mejor recuerdo que me quedó de esa despedida, desde que supe de ti fuiste mi luz en la oscuridad

Izayoi- Pero… y Kikyo

Kagome- Todo fue un mal entendido por una trampa que les pusieron a tu padre y a ella muchos años antes de conocerlo, y como te dije, tu padre es un hombre de palabra y se sintió comprometido con ella

Izayoi- Te extraño, y te necesito

Kagome- Lo se, pero ahora es tu padre quien estará a tu lado, el te ayudará a salir adelante, yo los cuidaré a ambos y si a tu padre le cuesta mucho trabajo hablar sobre un tema, siempre tendrás a tu abuela, al tío Souta, al tu bisabuelo…bueno a él no le hagas mucho caso / --u/ pero sobre todo tendrás a mis amigos Sango y Miroku…..bueno a Miroku tampoco le hagas mucho caso /no me la vaya a pervertir vvu / te ayudarán mucho si tienes algún problema con tu padre, ya que lo conocen más

Izayoi- ¿Miroku? Oó

Kagome- Tengo mis motivos y de seguro tu padre me apoyará. Ah! Antes de que se me olvide, no trates temas sobre chicos con tu padre, es demasiado celoso y de seguro tendrás muchos problemas, mejor cualquier duda sobre ese tema trátalo con Sango. Bueno creo que son todas las advertencias que te tengo que hacer, de ahí en fuera estarás en buenas manos con tu padre, es hora de que me marche

Izayoi- No, yo no quiero

Kagome- Prometo volverte a visitar. Esta bien? Se buena niña (le besa la frente) y tenle paciencia a tu padre ya que no es bueno en esta materia. Te quiero y cuídalo tu también a él

Izayoi- Si

Kagome- Adiós pequeña

Izayoi- Adiós

Kagome desaparece, e Izayoi siente como poco a poco va cayendo en un abismo y todo se vuelve oscuro perdiendo la noción del tiempo y del lugar

Shippo- Miren! Ah dejado de delirar

Sango- (Pone su mano en la frente de Izayoi) Pero aún tiene fiebre

Miroku- La presencia se esta haciendo más fuerte /La conozco, la conozco, pero de donde/

Una luz cubrió el cuarto, todos los presentes cubrieron sus ojos ante tal luminosidad, la luz desapareció y ellos pudieron abrir sus ojos, pero lo que vieron los dejó pensando en que se trataba de un sueño, ante ellos de encontraba aquella amiga tan querida por ellos, a la cual creyeron no volverían a ver, pero estaba ahí, parada frente a ellos

Sango- Ka…Kagome?

Kagome- Hola amigos, tanto tiempo sin verlos

Miroku- La presencia que sentía eras tu (Kagome sonríe)

Sango- Amiga, no sabes como te hemos extrañado

Kagome- Vine a ver a Izayoi, agradezco todo lo que han hecho por ella

Sango- No tienes por que agradecernos, somos tus amigos recuerdas?

Shippo- Que paso contigo?

Kagome- Solo me cansé, lo he pensado muchas veces y todo me lleva a que fui débil

Shippo- Pero tu no eras débil

Kagome- Shippo, que bien te vez

Shippo- o/o gracias…….. ahhhh! Pero no te salvas, te fuiste sin despedirte

Miroku- Shippo!

Kagome- Entonces me estarás dando la razón, yo era débil por que ni siquiera pude darle la cara a la gente que me apoyó tan solo para despedirme

Sango- No es verdad, nosotros siempre te entendimos, siempre tuviste nuestro apoyo, y lo que te dijimos ese día fue sincero

Kagome- Lo sé

Miroku- Kagome…. Izayoi esta… Inuyasha

Kagome- Él esta a punto de llegar

Shippo- Pero ya debió de haber llegado

Kagome- Él les contará los percances, pero ahora el ya se encuentra cerca con la cura

Miroku- Sabía que lo conseguiría

Kagome- Necesitará descansar mucho, así es que no se preocupen por él

Sango- Esperarás a que llegue? Lo más probable es que quiera verte

Kagome- No, tengo que regresar, pero ya no se preocupen más, él no tardará en llegar e Izayoi estará bien, ella resistirá

Sango- Nos volveremos a ver?

Kagome- Creme, en un futuro muy, muy lejano

De la espalda de Kagome salen dos hermosas alas blancas

Miroku- Hasta entonces

Kagome- Si

Sango- Adiós amiga

Shippo- Kagome

Kagome- Adiós a todos, cuídense

Aquella luz cegadora la envuelve, para cuando desaparece, Kagome ya no estaba

**Nota:** Hola a todo el mundo disfrutando de la historia? Recuerden que dentro de dos capítulos más terminará, que creen que pase? O que quieren que pase? Se aceptan sugerencias. Les gustó?. Por cierto, que bien me conoces Raquel, por eso eres mi mejor amiga, por que sabes por que sabes de donde me vuelo las cosas ; ) Bueno, pues hasta el próximo capítulo. Acuérdense de dejarme un review, no se vayan sin dejarme uno, así se si les gustó o no. Hasta la próxima!


	12. Sueño en Familia

Conociendo el fruto de nuestro amor

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen.

/Pensamientos/

(Acción)

_Escrito_

Capítulo 12

Sueño en Familia

Inuyasha se encontraba cerca de la aldea, un fuerte viento sopló trayendo con él ese dulce aroma que reconoció inmediatamente, esto lo motivó a apresurar el paso. En la aldea se comentaba sobre lo ocurrido

Shippo- No puedo creer lo que acaba de pasar, ella no se fue por ser débil verdad?

Sango- Claro que no

Miroku- Más bien fue el que tuvo que asumir muchas responsabilidades a tan corta edad, era lógico que su cuerpo se desgastara

Sango- Es verdad, según se en la época de Kagome no son muy bien vistas las madres jóvenes y solteras, pero conociéndola ha de haber luchado mucho por Izayoi

Shippo- Tienes razón

En ese momento los hijos más pequeños de Sango y de Miroku entran corriendo y gritando desesperados cosas que los adultos no entendían

Miroku- Niños cálmense

Sango- (Levantando la voz) A ver, silencio! (Los niños se callan) Ahora si Kyoko quiero que me digas el por que de tanto alboroto

Kyoko- Mamá, él viene, el ya viene, esta aquí!

Miroku- Quien?

Hikaru- El tío Inuyasha!

Miroku- Están seguros?

Shippo- Ellos tiene razón, lo alcanzo a olfatear

Sango- Vamos

Todos salen a recibir a Inuyasha, este ya se encontraba en las afueras de la casa y cansado

Inuyasha- Kag…..Kagome….esta aquí?

Shippo- Inuyasha, llegaste!

Miroku- Se acaba de ir, ella nos dijo que estabas por llegar

Shippo- Por que te tardaste?'

Sango- Esperen, primero déjenlo descansar y terminemos con esto, Izayoi espera

Inuyasha- Si

Todos entran a la cabaña, Inuyasha saca de entre sus ropas la planta

Inuyasha- (Le entrega la planta Sango) Aquí esta, traje bastante, espero que sea suficiente

Sango. No te preocupes, esto será suficiente, ahora mismo lo preparo

Inuyasha- Si

Sango- (Se va a preparar el té)

Miroku- Inuyasha, amigo, te ves cansado, por que no descansas, nosotros nos haremos cargo de lo demás

Inuyasha- No, quiero ver a Izayoi (Inuyasha da un paso para después desplomarse, antes de tocar el suelo Miroku lo sostiene)

Miroku- Inuyasha!

Shippo- Que le paso?

Miroku- Esta bien, solo esta cansado, necesita descansar

Shippo- Pobre

Miroku- Ayúdame a llevarlo a tu habitación, dejemos que descanse ahí

Shippo- Si

Entre Miroku y Shippo llevaron a Inuyasha hasta el cuarto del segundo para recostarlo y dejarlo recuperar las energías que había gastado durante el viaje, una vez hecha su misión salieron de la habitación y se encontraron con Sango ya con el té preparado

Sango- Donde esta Inuyasha, pensé que quería ver a Izayoi?

Shippo- Pues si quería, pero se quedo en el camino

Sango- Como que se quedo en el camino?

Miroku- Inuyasha cayó exhausto, al parecer el viaje fue pesado

Sango- Entonces estaré con Izayoi en lo que se recupera, ustedes encárguense de los niños y de que Inuyasha se encuentre bien

Miroku- Segura?

Samgo- Si, ya solo es que se tome esto, esperar a que haga efecto y mejore

Miroku- Crees que lleve tiempo?

Sango- No mucho

Miroku- Esta bien, cualquier cosa que necesites llámame

Sango- Si, no te preocupes

Miroku se dio la vuelta, Sango entró a la habitación donde se encuentra Izayoi, se acerca a ella y la ayuda a tomarse el té creado con las hierbas que había traído Inuyasha. Y así fue que padre e hija, ambos quedaron en la inconsciencia, ajenos de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, mientras sus amigos cuidaban de ambos. Izayoi volvió a encontrarse en ese campo repleto de flores con la diferencia de que no había nadie, se acercó y se sentó en el mismo lugar en el que había visto a su madre, al cabo se un rato un ruido detrás de unos arbustos previno a Izayoi fijando su vista en ese lugar, viendo que era su padre el que salía de ahí.

Izayoi- Padre?

Inuyasha- Izayoi?

Izayoi- Pero, que haces aquí?

Inuyasha- No tengo idea, para empezar no se ni donde estoy

¿?- Espero que todo quede en el olvido y vuelvan a tener un nuevo y mejor comienzo (aparece a un lado de ellos)

Inuyasha- Kagome!

Izayoi- Mama!

Kagome- Y que me dicen?

Inuyasha/ Izayoi- …….

Kagome- Me lo prometiste Izayoi

Izayoi- Esta bien, está bien

Kagome- Y tu Inuyasha?

Inuyasha- Si

Kagome- Bien

Kagome toma una mano de Izayoi y una de Inuyasha para luego juntarlas con las suyas.

Kagome- Los amo a los dos y no me gusta que peleen por cosas que hasta yo ya he dejado en el olvido, por favor, por mi, hagan un intento

Inuyasha- (Pasa su mano libre por los cabellos de Kagome para terminar a un lado de su rostro) Ya no te preocupes mas, todo estará bien, la cuidaré, lo prometo

Kagome- (Recarga su cabeza en la mano de Inuyasha) Tu sabes que confío ciegamente en ti

Inuayasha- (Deshacen la unión de las manos e Inuyasha abraza a Kagome) Si yo hubiera elegido correctamente en eso entonces, no hubiera pasado esto

Kagome- La vida nos pone obstáculos que debemos superar y debemos sacar solo lo mejor de estos, después de todo mi confianza en ti no ha menguado, ni el amor que siento por ti

Inuyasha- Lo sé, tampoco el mío

Izayoi los miraba detenidamente la forma en que se abrazaban, el modo en que se miraban y el tono en el que se hablaban, en ese momento todas sus dudas se disiparon y una sonrisa como la que no tenía desde hace cuatro años apareció en su rostro

Izayoi- /En verdad ellos se amaban/

Todo alrededor de Izayoi se vuelve oscuro, pero con esa última imagen en su mente. Abrió los ojos muy pesadamente, inmediatamente los volvió a cerrar, ya que sus ojos no soportaron la luz del sol, poco a poco fue acostumbrándose, al abrirlos por completo se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en el cuarto en el que durmiera cuando llegó a ese lugar, un sonido llamo su atención haciendo girar su vista, en ese instante Sango entraba con una tabla y encima de esta había vasijas llenas de comida.

Sango- Ah, veo que ya despertaste, no sabes cuanta alegría me da

Izayoi- Gracias, por lo que veo usted cuidó de mi

Sango- En realidad fuimos todos

Izayoi- y mi padre?

Sango- Gracias a él fue que te curaste, fue hasta no se donde por la planta que te curó, también eliminó al ser que te hizo daño

Izayoi- Cuanto ha pasado?

Sango Unos días

Izayoi- Pues hasta donde fue por la planta?

Sango- Aún no lo sabemos, regreso ayer muy exhausto, ahora esta descansando, por que no comes y luego ves a tu padre

Izayoi- Si

Sango le acercó la tabla a Izayoi y la ayudo a acomodarse para poder comer, una vez lista Sango se acercó a la puerta

Sango- Cualquier cosa que se te ofrezca solo llámame

Izayoi- gracias

Sango salió y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraban su esposo y Shippo

Miroku- Pasa algo Sango?

Sango- Ella ya despertó

Shippo- Ya despertó?

Sango- Si, ella esta bien, ahora esta comiendo y será mejor que descanse otro rato para asegurarnos que el té funcione como es debido

Miroku- Tienes razón, además de seguro Inuyasha la querrá ver

Sango- Aun no despierta?

Miroku- No

Sango- Izayoi quería verlo

Shippo- Por que no dejan que Izayoi vea a Inuyasha, así se dará cuenta de cuanto ha hecho su papá por ella

¿?- No es necesario, ya lo sé

Izayoi se encontraba de pie cerca de donde los adultos platicaban.

Miroku- Que bueno que te encuentras bien, nos tenías preocupados

Izayoi- Gracias por cuidar de mí. Me gustaría ver a mi padre

Shippo- Él está dormido aún

Izayoi- De todas formas me gustaría verlo

Miroku- Acompáñame, yo te guío

Izayoi- Gracias (durante el trayecto) Él esta bien verdad?

Miroku- Si, solo que el viaje a de haber sido largo y extenuante y conociéndolo de seguro no paro hasta haber logrado su objetivo

Izayoi- Entiendo

Miroku llevó a Izayoi hasta donde se encontraba reposando Inuyasha.

Miroku- Aquí se encuentra, te dejare con él, cualquier cosa ya sabes donde estamos

Izayoi- Si, gracias

Miroku se fue de ahí dejando a Izayoi con Inuyasha, esta se acerca hasta donde esta él y se sienta

Izayoi- Supongo que te debo una disculpa, era verdad, yo no sabía lo que había pasado, no tenía derecho a juzgarte de esa forma, pero me daba rabia que la gente hablara a espaldas de mi madre y mía, pero después de verlos hoy, me di cuenta que fueron las circunstancias, tal vez el destino como decía mi mamá el que dictó el que ustedes no estuvieran juntos (suspira) Lo siento en verdad

¿?- (Con voz débil) No, yo también lo siento, te debí de haber contado las cosas como en realidad pasaron. Es verdad, al principio veía a Kikyo en tu madre, pero después no sabía que era en verdad lo que sentía, tu madre me hizo sentir cosas que en mi vida nunca había experimentado con su sencillez, su forma de ser y después…..fui yo el que cometió el error, la decisión equivocada, fue eso lo que nos llevo a tu mamá y a mi a separarnos, tarde lo entendí, pero esa noche que pasamos juntos tu mamá y yo fue sincera, fue lo que en realidad sentía transmitido en ese acto

Izayoi- Hasta que despiertas

Inuyasha- (En tono irónico y cansado) Claro, no me iba a quedar dormido tanto tiempo cuando tengo una hija que cuidar

Izayoi- No, ya haz hecho suficiente por ahora, descansa para que puedas cuidarla de ahora en adelante

Inuyasha- Y que pasara con ella mientras descanso otro rato?

Izayoi- También descansará un poco más

Inuyasha- Entonces nos veremos más tarde

Izayoi- Eso dalo por hecho. Ahora descansa (le da un beso en la frente)

Inuyasha- Si (Izayoi estaba por salir) Izayoi

Izayoi- (Voltea) Si?

Inuyasha- Que bueno que estas bien

Izayoi- (Sonríe) Si, a mi también me alegra que estés bien y gracias por arriesgarte

Inuyasha- Eres mi hija lo haría cien veces más con tal de que estés bien (cierra los ojos)

Izayoi- Si, ahora lo se

Izayoi sale de la habitación y se dirige hacia donde se encuentran Sango, Miroku y Shippo quienes platicaban amenamente

Sango- que bueno que los niños ya se durmieron

Miroku- Creo que al igual que nosotros será la primera noche que descansen

Shippo- Si

Izayoi- Disculpen…

Sango- Que pasa Izayoi?

Izayoi- Solo quería decirles que mi papá estuvo consciente un rato, pero que duerme otra vez, yo también me voy a descansar un rato

Miroku- Eso suena bien, que descanses

Sango- Buenas noches Izayoi (Izayoi se retira)

Shippo- Que se habrán dicho?

Sango- (Sonriendo) Se reconciliaron

Miroku- (Levantando una ceja) Como lo sabes?

Sango- Por que lo llamó papá

Izayoi se vuelve a recostar, pero ya no sentía esa gran carga que llevaba desde la muerte de su madre, ahora se sentía libre de las ataduras del pasado y sobretodo y lo más importante es que ahora sabía que su madre había sido feliz el tiempo que estuvo a lado de su padre a pesar de sus altas y sus bajas

Izayoi- Así es el verdadero amor

Cerrando los ojos se entregó a un sueño tan placido y tranquilo como no lo tenía desde hace cuatro años.

**Nota: **Hola como están, pues aquí entregándoles el penúltimo capítulo de este fic, que espero que este siendo de su agrado, esperen el gran final que prometo no tardarme en subirlo. Contestando algunas preguntas como el por que mate a Kagome fue solo para poner algo diferente y tal vez un poco de moraleja que como dijo Kagome en los primeros capítulos de este fic, nunca te guardes las cosas para ti, por que sino cuando lo quieras aclarar puede ser demasiado tarde. Y aclaro soy fan de la pareja de Inuyasha/Kagome. Y la otra, que paso con Kikyo? pues simple y sencillamente de cierta forma consiguió lo que quería y dejó por fin este mundo, Espero haberlo dejado mas o menos claro si no pues me avisan (la verdad es que soy muy burra para explicar cosas ; P pero no se preocupen yo me las arreglo para explicarlo). Bueno creo que eso es todo nos leemos en el final, espero sus reviews y gracias por los anteriores en verdad se los agradezco demasiado. Bye.


	13. Un Nuevo Comienzo

Conociendo el fruto de nuestro amor

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen.

/Pensamientos/

(Acción)

_Escrito_

Capítulo 13

Un Nuevo Comienzo

A la mañana siguiente Inuyasha se encontraba arriba del árbol sagrado leyendo el diario de Kagome

Inuyasha- (Leyendo) _Noticia de última hora! Claro, por ahora, por que esta hija tuya es todo un estuche de monerías, pero el día de hoy fue increíble, el día de hoy tu pequeña Izayoi aprendió a caminar, no es increíble, hasta me cuesta tanto escribir por la emoción. Ah! Inuyasha, la deberías de ver, se ve tan linda, también a tratado de comenzar a hablar, pero aún balbucea. Últimamente he estado muy cansada, entre el trabajo, la universidad y la casa, lo bueno es que esta mi madre, sin ella no se que sería de mí, yo creo que me volvería loca, pero creme cuando te digo que a Izayoi no le faltará nada. Te quiero. _(Suspira) Ella no se dio por vencida /tiene cierto parecido con mi madre/

Izaypo se levanto y lo primero que hizo fue buscar a su padre en donde lo dejó el día anterior, pero ya no estaba.

Shippo- Si buscas a Inuyasha, salió desde temprano

Izayoi- Eso quiere decir que ya se recupero?

Shippo- Si, el ya esta bien

Izayoi- (Suspira) Que alivio

Ambos caminan hacia donde Sango ya preparaba el desayuno, Miroku jugaba con sus hijos.

Sango- Ah, Izayoi! Ya despertaste, que bueno

Izayoi- (Sonriendo) Hola, bueno días

Niños- Izayoi!

Izayoi- Hola niños

Kyoko- Como estas? Como te sientes?

Hikaru- Ya estas bien?

Izayoi- Si, lamento haberlos preocupado

Sango- Shippo, podrías buscar a Inuyasha para avisarle que el desayuno esta listo?

Izayoi- Yo voy

Shippo- Búscalo en el árbol sagrado

Izayoi- Si, gracias

Izayoi sale de la cabaña y se dirige a buscar a Inuyasha, y como dijo Shippo lo encontró sentado en una de las ramas del árbol sagrado

Izayoi- (Gritando) Papá!

Inuaysha- (Voltea) Ah! Izayoi

Izayoi- Ya es hora de desayunar (Se acerca y se recarga en el tronco) que hacías?

Inuyasha- Leía

Izayoi- (Sabiendo que leía) Que te cuenta mi mamá?

Inuyasha- Mmm, de cuando empezaste a caminar

Izayoi- Veo que era verdad cuando me decía que lo anotaba todo sobre mi

Inuyasha- Si (baja del árbol de un salto) Si no te molesta, me gustaría platicar contigo después del desayuno

Izayoi- Si, no hay problema. Por cierto, me gustaría regresar pronto a mi casa, las clases se reanudarán pronto

Inuyasha- Si, entiendo

Izayoi- Pero eso será la próxima semana, así es que todavía me quedaré un rato

Inuyasha- Cuando quieras irte, nos iremos

Izayoi- Me acompañarás?

Inuyasha- Si, hasta tu casa

Izayoi- Gracias

Inuyasha- Anda, vamos a desayunar

Izayoi- Si

Ambos regresaron a la cabaña donde ya los esperaban

Sango- Donde estaban?

Inuyasha- Lo siento Sango

Sango- Bueno ya no importa, siéntense

Izayoi- Si (se sientan) gracias por la comida

Miroku- Y como se sienten?

Inuyasha- Fhe! Tan solo dormí unas horas Miroku, no es para que exageres

Shippo- Si, lo dice al que tuvimos que cargar por que ni siquiera llegó a un lugar en el cual se pudiera acostar

Inuyasha- Que dijiste? (con los ojos cerrados y frunciendo el ceño)

Shippo- Yo? Nada, solo aquí de bocón -U

Inuyasha- Más te vale

Miroku- Bueno, bueno, pero no vas a negar que fueron bastantes horas las que dormiste

Inuyasha- Solo las necesarias -.-

Después de esta breve y amena plática Izayoi e Inuyasha salieron ya que había una plática pendiente. Regresaron al árbol sagrado, Inuyasha se agacho y le indicó a Izayoi que subiera a su espalda

Izayoi- Pero….. para que?

Inuyasha- Tú súbete

Izayoi después de pensarlo un poco subió a la espalda de Inuyasha, este se enderezó, la sujeto bien y saltó hacia las ramas más altas del árbol, Izayoi al ver la altura sintió miedo y se aferro más a las ropas de Inuyasha

Inuyasha- No te preocupes, no te soltare

Izayoi- Si

Cuando llegaron a una de las últimas ramas bajo a Izayoi e hizo que se sentara en ella, él se sentó a lado de ella y vio la cara de asombro y admiración que tenía su hija

Izayoi- Wow! La vista desde aquí es increíble!

Inuyasha- Si

Izayoi- Llegaste a traer aquí a mi mamá?

Inuyasha- Si, un par de ocasiones

Izayoi- Y bien? De que me querías hablar?

Inuyasha- Me gustaría contarte mi historia, sin reservarme nada, desde que tengo uso de conciencia hasta ahora

Izayoi- También lo de Kikyo?

Inuyasha- Si, también ella al igual que tu madre, esta ya no será un cuento, será una anécdota

Izayoi- Esta bien, soy toda oídos

Inuyasha- Bien, ahí voy, ……..

Y así Inuyasha le contó absolutamente todo acerca de su vida, la muerte de su madre el modo en que le afectó, su relación con Sesshomaru, el desprecio de la gente por ser un híbrido, como supo sobre la Perla de Shikon y por consecuente como conoció a Kikyo, sus sentimientos por ella, sus planes a futuro con ella, los cuales nunca se realizaron, la trampa de Naraku, su origen, la traición, la muerte de Kikyo, como es que quedó clavado en el árbol sagrado, La llegada de Kagome, como esta lo liberó del sello, cuando se rompió la perla, el viaje que emprendieron para su recolección, la relación que llevaba en eso entonces con Kagome, cuando se unieron Shippo, Miroku y Sango, cuando revivieron a Kikyo, como es que supieron de la existencia de Naraku y descubriendo toda la verdad detrás de esta, sus aventuras, los sentimientos que comenzaba a descubrir por Kagome, su confusión por ambas, el amor incondicional de ésta, como se dio cuanta de sus verdaderos sentimientos, su rivalidad con Kouga, la batalla final contra Naraku, la obtención de la perla completa, su errónea decisión, su despedida de Kagome y sus amigos, su vida durante el tiempo que estuvo desaparecido, incluyendo cuando regresaba a tratar de pasar el pozo, la desaparición misteriosa de Kikyo, su regreso con sus amigos, sus sentimientos cuando logró pasar por el pozo después de tanto tiempo, cuando se enteró de la muerte de Kagome y cuando le dijeron que Izayoi era su hija.

Inuyasha- …..lo demás es historia que ya conoces

Inuyasha e izayoi pasaron una buena semana juntos leyeron casi todo el diario de Kagome, Izayoi le platicó a Inuyasha lo que era de su corta vida y como le había afectado la muerte de Kagome. Al final, después de unas merecidas vacaciones en la época antigua con sus pros y sus contras. Izayoi preparaba sus cosas para partir

Sango- Espero que regreses pronto

Izayoi- Lo haré, vendré a pasar mis vacaciones aquí

Miroku- Ya sabes que serás bien recibida aquí

Shippo- Tómalo como un segundo hogar

Izayoi- Si

Hikaru- No te vayas

Izayoi- (Se agacha hasta quedar a su altura) Regresaré pronto y jugaremos mucho

Kyoko- Lo prometes?

Izayoi- Si

Inuyasha- Para eso tiene que sacar buenas calificaciones, sino, no la dejaré venir

Izayoi- (Voltea verlo molesta) Papá!

Inuyasha- Si tu madre pudo por que tu no?

Shippo- Y eso que Inuyasha hacia que faltara muchos días

Miroku- Inuyasha, no la presiones

Sango- Ella lo hará, ya que Kagome era muy inteligente

Shippo- Si, para suerte de Izayoi no saco la cabeza dura de Inuyasha

Inuyasha- (Entredientes) Shippo!

Shippo- Ayyy mamáa! Ya se enojo!

Izayoi- (Salvando a Shippo) Ya es hora papá

Inuyasha- De la que te salvaste

Shippo- Gracias Izayoi

Shinta- Regresa pronto

Kohaku- Recuerda que lo prometiste

Izayoi- Si, hasta pronto

Sango- Hasta pronto

Miroku- Que estés bien

Niños- Hasta pronto

Shippo- Adiós

Inuyasha e Izayoi partieron para el pozo en cual cruzaron sin ningún problema, llegaron a la época actual y salieron del recinto, Izayoi corrió a la casa, atrás de ella caminando con tranquilidad va Inuyasha

Izayoi- (Gritando) Abuelita, ya llegue!

Mamá de Kagome- Ah, mi pequeña, bienvenida, como les fue?

Izayoi- Muy bien

Mamá de Kagome- Que bueno que llegaste hoy, recuerda que mañana tienes escuela

Izayoi- Por eso regrese

Mamá de Kagome- Bien, ve a arreglar todo, aprovechando que esta aquí tu padre me lo voy a llevar un rato, te vas a quedar sola un rato, esta bien?

Izayoi- Si no te preocupes, y no se tarden

Mamá de Kagome- No te preocupes (Izayoi sube a su cuarto) Inuyasha, me harías el favor de acompañarme? (De un cajón de la cocina saca una gorra)

Inuyasha- A donde?

Mamá de Kagome- Solo acompáñame

Inuyasha- Si (Se pone la gorra)

Al salir de la casa se paran cerca de donde están plantadas una hermosas flores blancas de un aroma delicioso, la mamá de Kagpme corta unas cuantas y se las da a Inuyasha, él la mira extrañado.

Inuyasha- Y esto?

Mamá de Kagome- Llévalas tu. Ven, vamos

Caminaron durante un rato y llegaron a un cementerio y pararon enfrente de una lápida, la cual tenía escrito el nombre de Kagome Higurashi

Inuyasha- Ella esta aquí?

Mamá de Kagome- Si, esas flores eras sus favoritas, las planté después de que murió y cada que florecen vengo a dejarlas

Inuyasha- Entiendo

La mamá de Kagome comienza a rezar, Inuyasha veía ese lugar un poco extraño ya que nunca se hubiera imaginado a Kagome en un lugar así, es más nunca se hubiera imaginado que pasara esto. Después dejó las flores sobre la tumba

Mamá de Kagome- Regresemos

Inuyasha- Si

Regresaron a casa, Inuyasha se quedó afuera en una de las ramas del árbol sagrado leyendo la última fecha del diario de Kagome, al terminar cierra el cuaderno y lo guarda entre sus ropas y da un suspiro, ya estaba comenzando a anochecer, una de las ventanas de la casa en el segundo piso se abrió y una joven se asoma

Izayoi- Papá

Inuyasha- (Voltea) Que sucede?

Izayoi- Te vas a quedar ahí?

Inuyasha- Eh si, mmm te molesta?

Izayoi- No, no, claro que no

Inuyasha- No te preocupes, estaré bien aquí

Izayoi- Vienes a cenar?

Inuyasha- Claro!

Cenaron tranquilamente, todos se fueron a descansar temprano ya que Izayoi tenía que levantarse temprano para ir a la escuela. Y así fue.

Izayoi- Abuelita, ya me voy

Mamá de Kagome- Si, ten cuidado

Izayoi- Hasta en la tarde

Mamá de Kagome- Adiós

Izayoi sale de su casa y se acerca al árbol sagrado

Izayoi- Papá

Inuyasha- Bueno días

Izayoi- Buenos días

Inuyasha- Te vas a la escuela?

Izayoi- Si

Inuyasha- Esta bien, yo ya me voy, regresaré con Sango y Miroku, vendré a visitarte

Izayoi- Vendrás seguido?

Inuyasha- Te parece cada fin de semana?

Izayoi- (Sonríe) Me parece perfecto. Adiós

Inuyasha- Hasta entonces

Izayoi se va corriendo hacia la escuela, Inuyasha solo la vio irse, la figura de una mujer se ve desde la ventana de la habitación de Izayoi sonriendo, despliega unas hermosas alas blancas y desaparece. Inuyasha voltea hacia la ventana pero no ve a nadie, una blanca pluma cayo justo enfrente de él, la toma entre sus manos y la acerca a su nariz captando aquel olor que tanto le agrada.

Inuyasha- Kagome

_Hoy será la última vez que te escribo, mañana Izayoi cumplirá nueve años y seguirá su vida, la cual me gustaría seguir contándote, en cambio yo, yo dejare de escribirte, quieres saber por que? No es que me haya cansado de contarte lo que pasa en nuestras vidas, no, claro que no, al contrario me encanta contarte todo, es algo difícil de explicar, ayer en la noche tuve un sueño, en el cual yo me tenía que ir de aquí dejando sola a Izayoi, pero fue de esos sueños que sabes que no debes pasar por alto y que se harán realidad. Se que dije que te escribiría todo acerca de Izayoi y sobre mi, pero esta vez quiero que mi miedo y mi angustia sean solo mías. Si a mi me llegara a pasar algo cabe la posibilidad de que el sello que puse en el pozo se rompa y conociéndote, lo cual hago muy bien, se que algún día regresarás y yo no estaré, aunque no sabes como me hubiera gustado verte una vez más, si eso llegara a ocurrir, no te preocupes, todo estará arreglado para cuando tu logres pasar. El regalo que le daré mañana a Izayoi será la valiosa Perla de Shikon, estará bien con ella, y se que cuando llegues aquí cuidarás muy bien a Izayoi y que la adorarás en el primer momento que la veas. En tus manos encomiendo el cuidado de nuestra pequeña y recuerda que te amo. Adiós Inuyasha. Por siempre tuya Kagome Higurashi._

**FIN**

**Nota:** Pues como verán aquí esta el final de este pequeño pero humilde fic, espero que les haya gustado, ya saben que espero sus sinceras opiniones y también gracias por leerla. Espero que pronto se me ocurra algo para escribir. Adiós y gracias.


End file.
